The Master of Death and his cute little bunny
by Glazerienne
Summary: When you are bored, ask your boss if you can have a vacation.


**The Master of Death and his cute Little Bunny**

 **Summary :**

In a fit of boredom, one of the Alternates of one Harry James Potter decided to meet the _Ultimate Boss_ aka. Lady Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Prince-Slytherin . . The First Master of Death. Amu, after listening to one of her cute alternates' dilemma, decide to throw him into one of the newer worlds where he is the mate of one cute Little Tuna . . .

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI** (MEANING boyxboy) to the max. Over fluffiness and I'm planning to create very cheesy love story. Good luck to me.

Bashing of several characters. You know them.

Not BETA-ed. Anyone willing?

 **Main Pairing :** Harry James Potter aka. Redford Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverell x Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 **Disclaimer ;**

Listen, low life forms (mainly useless idiots who _did not read the warning)_ I certainly do not own Harry Potter, KHR and Fate Series. Get on it. Positive reviews are welcomed.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In an Alternate Universe somewhere,

"I'AM FUCKING BOOORRRREEEEDDDDDD!"

Caiden, one of the alternate Death, or rather, minions of the Ultimate Boss, rolled his eyes and slammed a very high slack of Death Files upon his Boss' table.

"Caiden! I haven't finished this one yet!" One Harry James Potter complained.

"But you are complaining you are bored. Please continue signing them, Master."

"Stop calling me Master!" /( o )/

"Of course . . . Master."

"CAIDEN!"

The other reapers (minions) rolled their eyes. It's the usual everyday occurrence between Caiden and their Boss Hari. Its been several millenniums since the latter is been appointed as one of the Masters of Deaths since the original, Lady Ameryst, cannot do it all by herself.

Like the other Potter's that had been roped into this task, Hari is on the second group.

The first one, who accepted the task willingly.

And the second one, they are picked unwillingly, kicking and screaming.

Hari pretty much did a **Tsundere Meltdown** which Caiden put on tape. He gave the copy on his Milady who burst out laughing.

Speaking of Milady . . .

"Hello!"

"Greetings, Milady!" The Reapers greeted the white haired green eyed woman wearing a lovely soft blue maternity gown that reach her knees partnered with flat shoes. On her shoulders is her trusty cloak.

"Is Hari inside?" The currently six month pregnant woman asked. Beside her is her best friend slash bodyguard, Gilgamesh Alter and Rica the Gardevoir.

"Currently having a meltdown, Milady, My King and Miss Rica." Reaper number one answered.

"Oh, I see. I think we should drop by, nee, Gil? Rica?" Ameryst looked upon her companions.

"Yes, and let's see if this experiment of yours is not a fluke." Gil shrug his shoulders. _And allow us to keep you happy and tantrum free_ is left unsaid.

After all, he is not suicidal arguing with a heavily pregnant Master, thank you very much!

Rica sweat dropped as she read her friend's mind. She cannot fault him because if Sorella is such a bitch on _that time of the month_ , it was much worse when she is being hormonal, courtesy of Baby Winter.

"Umu! Also, it's been a while since I visited in this world . . " Ameryst waddle towards the door and knocked softly.

"Come in!" – Caiden.

"If it is additional paperwork, you are NOT welcomed!"- Hari shouted.

Both Ameryst and Rica giggled as Gil rolled his eyes. Paperwork is everybody's bane of existence. The only two persons he _knew_ enjoyed doing that abominations are Cattleya and Auditor Potter of Universe 3997 (Best Serve Cold by Sakurademonalchemist).

The Mistress of Death entered as smiled at the scene.

Hari is being pinned by Caiden *(who is in his human form) on the table.

"Ara, I could wait outside."

Their eyes widen in shock.

" **Sorella/Milady?!"**

"Hello, Hari, Caiden."

Hari pushed Caiden making the latter stumble. The raven immediately zoomed towards Ameryst and accepted the hug she is giving. "Sorella! Its been a while!"

The albino gently ruffled her counterpart's messy hair who purred under her touch.

"Indeed. How are you, minus the fact you want to commit suicide in order to escape your work?"

"How did you know?!" Hari exclaimed.

Ameryst smiled as they walk towards the couch.

"Because I also cursed and screamed at Mama Lorelei when she turned me into the the First Master."

Both Hari and Caiden stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course, she did. Did you really thought she became the Master of Death without a fuss?" Gil asked them in amusement.

"Um . . yes?"

"Sorella threw the biggest tantrum ever, making a world's Bermuda Triangle vanished after that. She did that in her first life as Harrison." Rica told them as she poured some fruit tea on her sister/trainer's cup.

"Well, Mama deserved that because there is no guide of becoming a Master of Death. Heck, good thing I manage to photocopied the guide one Death created for his cute little master! " Ameryst complained before taking a sip of her tea. "Anyways, I came here to ask you two something."

"Let me hear it first, no offence meant but, I want to be careful." Hari answered, earning a laugh from the King of the Heroes.

"Good! His self-preservation is activating!"

Ameryst rolled her eyes. "Gil, drink your coffee."

Gil and Rica burst out laughing much to the confusion of HARI and Caiden.

"Ignoring those two, I came here to ask you, Hari, if you could participate a . . experiment of mine."

Hari glanced on Caiden. The dark blue haired violet eyed man blinked twice before nodding.

"Alright, let's hear it out."

Ameryst pulled out seven cards. She told them they are the summoning cards of the Holy Grail War used by the Magus Association. According to her, the Archer card turned one Harry James Potter, aka. Steven Stratos Stone into a Demi-Servant by Guardian EMIYA and he could also use the Noble Phantasm of both EMIYA and Gilgamesh.

Add that Steven also summoned chibi Gilgamesh when he was nine under Ruler Class without the said Servant no 15 card and it's catalyst.

A very big anomaly indeed.

"I call bullshit and I fully blamed Potter Luck. I hate that family curse.'' Hari said as he picked up the Rider Class card. He was drawn on that card, anyway.

"Steven shoot the Hell out of Godric Gryffindor about that. I can share the memory later."

"Yes, please."

Ameryst's eyes narrowed slightly. "You can keep the Rider Card on you, since you are drawn to it. On the other hand . . . how long have you been stuck here? I read your file and the two of you _never_ took a compulsory vacation. And I knew for a fact that I made that so every once in a while any Potter and their Death's could escape that abomination called paperwork."

Both Hari and Caiden stared at her, jaw dropped in disbelief.

"We have vacation days?!"

 **00000000000000000000**

Ameryst slap a hand on her forehead. What kind of blasphemy is this?! Both Hari and Caiden acted like they never heard about this Force Vacation!

For the number one workaholic Minion next to her Mukuro, this one never had the luxury of FV that her other selves are abusing every twenty millenniums _and if_ they filed at least five millenniums worth of soul in ten alternate worlds.

No wonder these two are almost in their limits.

"Alright, the two of you are going to a much needed vacation! Like the others, even I do not know what world you two will end up however, your memories will be unlocked every five years until you reach seventeen. As long as you two do not create an apocalypse and destroy that world, I do not care even if you decide to either kill Byakuran Gesso if he went insane, enough to kill the Arcobaleno and my favorite Bunny. Or Dumbledor. Or Voldemort. Whatever." Ameryst threw a hand in the air as two thick folders appeared. "Here are the rules and all need to know. Read the waiver first then sign it. Its easier to track who already gotten their vacations and how much buff I would give them. You having a servant is acceptable since the reason we cannot control our magic until we gather the Hallows is because we are Type D magicals. In short, we are living batteries that could fuel a Servant without the Grail. The prana they took on us were replenished after a goodnight's sleep."

"Even I will have a vacation?" Caiden asked.

"Yes. I did this for selfish reasons and since Gabriel did something to piss me off, he will be the one covering this place. And since Auditor Potter wanted to try doing the Death Files along Seraphiem, a cousin of ours."

Hari opened the folder and start reading. His eyebrow raised in disbelief especially the extra rule.

 **Free to Troll everybody especially a red eye fanged Menace named Zelretch! We will even supply you a special care package for the Troll!**

"What is this, Sorella?" He asked, pointing the passage.

"Oh, that? Because Zelretch like to screw people for shits and giggles. He did once tried to do it with me but I end up being his leash and I have stolen his first Kaleidostick, Emerald." Ameryst answered carelessly.

Harri glanced towards Caiden who is now busy signing signature on the end of the waiver. There is no way he will pass this opportunity up! They deserved it, damn it!

Following his best friend, he sign it after finishing his reading.

The Mistress of Death took the folders and signed its approval.

"Okay! Feel free to contact me via Ashy Channel! If I am not busy, I will visit personally or I could send some of my minions. Just remember I did not know what world you may fall down but you are free to screw Fate whenever you want. If you two gotten hooked up with someone, I demand pictures! And lots and lots and lots of blackmail videos and pictures!" Ameryst threw her hands in the air. "Spread the chaos!"

"BEST. BOSS. EVER!"

"Oh, did I say that you have paid vacation?"

Both Harri and Caiden worship her for that.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **After** dealing with extra paperwork, both Harri and Caiden are giddy. They already stashed all the important stuff in their own space pouch.

Goodbye, world of Paperwork! Aloha, land of the living!

"Harri-kun, I had a small favor to ask you," Ameryst disturbed their happy dance, amusement twinkling on her eyes.

"Yes, Sorella! Anything you want unless you decide to ask me to join your threesome. No way, sorry." Harri joked, earning him a head slap.

"Joking aside, I want you to visit Namimori, Japan before you receive your Hogwarts letter." Ameryst held out a small rectangular box wrapped in a orange wrapper with rabbit and carrot prints tied with a green bow. 'I want you to meet one Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is five years younger than you."

Harri listen carefully.

"If you saw a very clumsy Tsu-chan that is too much to be ignored, ask him if he feels very cold and swimming in a cold syrup. If he said yes, I want you to give this to him and call me. IMMEDIATELY."

"Yes, I understand, Sorella." Harri accepted the gift. "I will give this to him personally."

"Thank you, Harri, Caiden." Ameryst pulled them into a hug. "Be careful and good luck."

"See you later, Sorella!" The two waved before vanishing.

Ameryst let out a serene smile before turning her back towards Gil and Rica.

"Let's go home,"

"At once."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Universe 3127,**

He opened his emerald green eyes. It flashed for a second, making his eye color turned into a much darker shade of green.

Making the killing curse pale in comparison.

Harri let out a pulse of magic so he could scan his body. The scan told him that he was seven and malnourish.

Easily fixed by Potions he could get in Japan.

Sitting up, he noticed he is on his cupboard and wearing his clothing earlier. All he needs is his jacket which he fished on his pocket space.

He looked like a rebelling rich kid on his get up.

Harri ran his hand on his messy hair. Damn, he never knew he missed this. Being alive and all the jazz even it appears he would repeat everything. Well, not everything since Sorella pointed him in a destination that never crossed his mind.

Japan. One of the Neutrals and had the most Advance learning in the whole world. And Hogwarts is bragging that they are the best in the world? Who are they kidding?

The backward school isn't part of the top twenty for Alaya's sake!

Unlocking the door of his cupboard, he later learned that it's only five am. Way too early for the Walrus, the Horse and the baby pig to be awaken. And since he is not incline to stay the fuck in Duzkaban, he pulled out a knife and vial.

Cutting his left arm, he filled the vial with his blood before using it as the new anchor of Blood Wards. This version is not his mother's protection since it was actually the almost un noticeable lily shaped scar on his chest. Harri once spoken with his mother who told him that tid bit.

He all did it in an hour. By the time Petunia woke up, Harry James Potter is wiped away from their minds.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

Neville Longbottom paused from his comical wiggling. His eyebrow twitch as he found himself being dangled by his Uncle Algie outside of a two story manor's window.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." What? He loves Bleach!

Pink petals came from his hand. He let out a vindictive glee as the bastard cried out in pain as the hand holding him is been cut off completely.

Hearing the ruckus, he landed gracefully on his feet, he ignored the bloodied hand landed beside him. What annoys him is the blood that hit him.

Looking around, he sighed.

He never told Harri that both of them came from the same world. To be honest, he never suspect he was one of the Deaths until he died.

And he basically forgotten it with how long it has been. It's been what . . eight millenniums ago? Or is it twelve?

Gosh, his time as Death made him screw up in time.

Caiden tuned around when he felt Augusta Longbottom behind him.

"He deserved it, Gran. Please do not tell me otherwise." The blonde boy held his hand as the petals solidify as a long Japanese Katana, a complete replica of Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto.

"Who are you and what have you done to my grandson?"

"Well, to answer you, Grams, I just slipped back in my original self. I am still Neville Longbottom but I would appreciate it if you start calling me Caiden."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Namimori, Japan. (Universe 934)**

Harri moved around Namimori Magical Institute like he belong to the place. No one noticed the seven year old passed through the security. He did not stop until he reach his destination.

The Minister's office.

The Japanese Ministry of Magic unlike the other ministries, did not bother to hide around the mundanes. They are built in time as the Vongola Primo hid at the quiet little town of Namimori. Heck, even him did not know this tidbit existed until he read the file given to him.

Especially the ongoing joke.

"KIRITSUGU EMIYA, THE MAGUS KILLER AND A CERTIFIED JAILBAIT FOR MARRYING MS. IRISVIEL VON EINZEBERN!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, MY NAME IS **KIRITSUGI!"** The Japanese Minister of Magic shouted as his secretary slash wife giggled. "Emphasis on the GI!"

Harri laughed out loud under his invisibility cloak that was been ripped away from him by the fuming Minister.

"Now you are impersonating Lao G of One Piece!"

"I'm not a jail bait, brat. Did that white haired menace send you?"

"Yup! I am one of her minions." Harri allowed Kiritsugi to drag him inside the office. He gave Irisviel a powerful puppy dog eyes. "Ma'am, should I scream rape?"

That earned him a head slap before bouncing on the sofa as Iris burst into giggles.

"Explain, brat. I know for a fact this is not the world where Amu dropped you." Kiritsugi asked as he made himself comfortable on his chair.

"I came here to ask you if you could . . . forge me some papers? You know I did not exist in the mundane world." Harri answered as he accepted the tea given to him. "Thank you, Ms. Iri!"

"No problem. Here," Kiritsugi pushed a think brown envelope towards the chibified Minion of Death. "I already prepared that since several of your alternates _always_ find themselves in here. I will need to know the original name of your Death partner so I could owl his own."

The chibified Minion of Death blinked.

"Caiden's name was . . . shit, I never asked."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Returning to his assigned universe, Harri is still dazed especially when he went back to his hotel suite after a visit from Gringotts, Asian Branch.

Falling on his bed, he opened the parchment.

 _ **Ancient Lineage Test**_

 **Name;**. Redford Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverell __

 **Age; Unknown** , physically seven

 **Parents;** James Charlus Potter (Decrease)

Lilian Rose Potter nee Evans (decrease)

 **Godparents :** Sirius Orion Black (illegally incarcerated)

Alice Longbottom (insane)

Frank Longbottom (insane)

Severus Tobias Snape

 **Magical Guardian :** Sirius Orion Black

The other Godparents.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegal)

 **Inheritance:**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter;**

 **Lord of the Most Ancient Noble House of Peverel**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Magical Heir of Most Ancient and Noble of House Slytherin via right of Conquest**

 _ **Blocks and Potions,**_

 **Magical Core, 89 percent bound** (Unblocked) by Albus Dumbledore

 **Hate Potions** __keyed to any Slytherins.

 **Submissive Potions** keyed to Albus Dumbledore

 **Natural Occulems and Legilimency** __ **blocked** (Unblocked) by Albus Dumbledore

 **Contracts:**

 **Betrothal and Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasly** created by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasly (Null and Void)

 **Betrothal Contract to Daphne Greengrass** created by James and Lily Potter (Null and Void.)

 _Note:_

 _ **All Crystals have mates. Those contracts above are null and void.**_

 **Activated Mate Contract:** Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola- Peverel.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri or now, Raid, buried his face on his pillow before letting out a scream of frustration. No, he is not upset that he is mated to the little Tuna. No, far from it. Sorella would immediately vouch Tsunayoshi if she heard this. What made him upset is learning that bastard of a Headmaster is _still_ using him in this world. Sure . . . its for the Greater Good . . but this one is as worse as his own Headmaster.

"Sorella did say she did not know the true story since she just threw us on a random world to begin with . . ." throwing the parchment on the floor, he grabbed his pillow and hugged it.

Hmm, what to do . . what to do . . .?

 **Two weeks later,**

"Young Master ~ breakfast is ready. . ." Holly the House Elf bounce on the bed.

"I told you to call me Rai or Raid, Holly." Raid grumbled as he gotten out of the bed. "And do I really need to go in school?"

"Yes, Raid-sama. Now go!"

The Minion of Death rolled his eyes.

Currently, Raid is now living in a modest apartment two blocks away from the Sawada Household. One of the conditions placed on him by the Japanese Ministry is that he should have at least three house elves with him and a Child Service would visit him once a week.

The papers Kiritsugi gave him is well detailed so he had gotten lighter rules. Even he is emancipated already, he still needed to finish his mundane schooling since he already passed his OWLS and NEWTS last week.

(The examiners are baffled until he told them that he was accidentally thrown back on his younger body. Telling them about time travel makes sense so no Tutors!)

And since he was seven going eight, he is going to enter Grade 3. If he got bored, accelerate into sixth Grade since he vanished when he was eleven.

Rai decided to visit his little Tuna later. Finishing his morning ritual, he wore the standard Nami Chuu uniform, grab his bag and went towards the kitchens.

"Good morning, Rai-sama!" the other elves Rime and Chili greeted him.

"Morning . . ."

Wonder why they spoke properly? According to Ms. Mitsu, House elves represents their family. The higher station of the Family is usually reflected by the servants. Rai agreed on the answer so he made sure to give his elves some money to buy themselves a uniform befitting on their station. They also have a large room to sleep and a day for rest.

However, Rai is still not used having House elves since when he was alive, he never had one. Dobby, sure . . but the hyper house elf is only used when he had no choice.

Rai glanced on the breakfast served for him. Holly made sure to follow the Healer's orders so his meals are always laced with nutrition potions. Good thing his eyesight is been salvaged so he just need reading glasses.

Speaking of eyeglasses, Rai pulled his newly purchase set and wore it. Finishing his breakfast, he left for school.

Namimori is very peaceful, to be honest. He could understand why Ameryst decided to build a home in here along her Guardians. Jumping on the railing, he start balancing his steps.

"Herbivore, balancing on the railings is prohibited."

Rai blinked. "Herbivore?"

Looking down, he saw a boy, two years younger than him holding a pair of tonfas.

"Hibari Kyouya, the Demon Prefect of Namimori. . ." by habit, he produce his Death book that usually wrote the names of the poor people who were about to die. But since he is thrown here, it just wrote people's names and abilities, but nothing about their deaths and cause of it. Closing the book, he smiled before jumping down the railings.

Hibari eyed the older boy. "Name, Herbivore."

"Peverel Redford Hadrian."

"British?"

"Yup! I heard about you, Hibari-san. Sorry, but I will play with you later. I don't want to be late."

Hibari let him go.

Elementary school is boring. Rai concluded. Ms. Mitsu is going to have a kick on this since she is the one who suggest that he should try to blend with muggle society. That woman at first thought he is the newest Sky Arcobaleno which he denied.

He had his share of leeches, thank you very much. Also, according to Sorella, the Sky Pacifier _would_ rather destroy itself than try to eat his flames.

About Winter Sky flames mixed with Death magic made it unstable.

As Rai made sure he is alone, he opened his palm as a burst of white-black, almost gray flames danced on his palm. There is a shade of orange and green on it.

Winter Sky with Lightning secondary.

Allowing his flames to be free for a few moments, he closed his eyes as he wrapped them like a blanket on his person. Opening his eyes, its now bathing in sunset orange with a hint of red.

Cancelling his flames, he jumped down from the rooftop and landed perfectly on the ground. A small smirk adorned his lips.

Aahh, screwing the Mafia and Kawahira is sure is entertaining.

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Meanwhile,**

"We felt a huge spike of pure Sky flames somewhere in Japan," Jaeger told Bermuda, the leader of Vendice.

"Where, exactly, Jaeger?"

"Unknown since they cloak themselves very thoroughly."

"Is that so . .?"

Checker Face looked around.

"It seems the next Sky Arcobaleno is not Yuni . . ."

 **Two months later,**

Rai twirled the twin short sword he held and blocked Kyouya's tonfas. Jumping back to make space, his eyes snapped on the left and threw a flame induce crystal, making Kyouya stopped on his attack.

The said Crystal exploded as Rai moved in front of the younger boy, using his body as shield.

"Interesting. I never met a flame user using Jewel craft," The Storm Arcobaleno Fon commented, dusting some dust on his red cheongsam.

"It is rude for someone to flare his flames like that." Rai answered, whitish green flames cackle on his weapon. "Storm Arcobaleno."

Fon let out a serene smile as he glance on his nephew.

"I apologize. It is not every day I meet someone who could be the next Sky Arcobaleno. Hello, Kyouya."

"But still rude." The Minion of Death vanished his weapons and pat Kyouya on the head, calming the Latent Cloud. "Kyo, calm down."

The younger boy let out a small growl before hiding his tonfas.

"Pint size Carnivore . .. "

Fon walked towards them. Rai's eyes glowed into gold for a moment.

"Feel free to use my shoulder. We are going back to my apartment to have some chat.'' His words gave them no choice. Rai could really feel the glare Kyouya is giving him.

Taming Kyouya is not as easy as its sounded. It took three sparing session and two collateral damages to make the Cloud Latent tolerable on his presence.

And maybe because he could cook the best Hamburger Steak the boy had tasted.

Ms. Mitsu asked him if he was Harmonizing with the Hibari Heir. Rai admitted that he is not because Winter Skies usually harmonize to Arcobaleno level Flame User. Rai would have much better chance having Fon as his Storm than harmonizing with Kyouya.

He might send the boy into Discord until he summoned his Servant.

Hearing that, the Japanese Ministry let out huge sigh of relief.

The walk towards his apartment is a quiet affair. Kyouya is clearly sulking but kept his mouth shut. Once they arrived,

"Holly, we had guests. I brought Kyouya and his Uncle." Rai called out.

The Hyper House elf who is wearing a cute white dress with blue apron appeared.

"Welcome home, Young Mas—"

"Holly, I told you stop calling me Young Master or Master."

"—Seniorito Hadrian, Seniorito Kyouya and Senior," Rai's eyebrow twitch as Fon hid a smile on his left sleeve. "Where do I serve the snacks?"

"In the Parlor. You know what, I give up." The Minion of Death threw his hands on the air.

Both Kyouya and Fon moved away a bit when Holly let out an evil cackle as Rai guide them towards the said parlor.

"I apologize about my demented House elf. I think she and my friend Ms. Mitsu are conspiring against me." Rai said in a deadpan voice.

"Are you a wizard, Young Hadrian?" Fon asked as he took the inside of the apartment.

It was an ordinary apartment outside but it was a _mansion_ inside.

"Indeed. Kyouya already knew about magic so I am tutoring him." Rai motion them to take a seat on the plush sofa. "I haven't introduce myself. My name is Redford Hadrian Potter-Peverel."

"Oh? May I ask why the so called Savior of Wizarding World is here in Asia?" Fon asked as Holly returned, levitating some snacks.

Rai smiled. "Please refrain calling me with that bullshit of a Title, Master Fon."

The cursed human eyed the young man who tamed his nephew.

" Forgive my words but I knew the sheeple are going to use me as a pawn. My true Magical Guardian is very . . . informative and she never sugar coat anything. Playing with a time turner is NOT advisable especially if you are drunk."

"Time turner?" Kyouya repeated.

"Magical device used to go back in time temporarily. The shortest is an hour and the longest is one week. There is a reason why I told you not to open a certain drawer in my office." Rai poured them some tea. "And I did ward it if you gotten curious."

"That was only once, Nii-san."

"Kyouya, once is too many. Never make it a habit. It might result into trouble."

Fon watched Kyouya sulked but nodded. The Chinese martial artist hid his shock seeing his nephew behave upon the home of young Hadrian.

"Ah, I almost forgot, Kyouya, I will be leaving for the weekend,"

"Where?"

"My presence is needed in Fuyuki City. And no, you cannot go and I _will_ know if you tried to smuggle yourself in my trunk."

Fon did not bother to hide his snickers at the glare Kyouya is giving towards his Nii-san. It did shock him that his beloved nephew is calling Hadrian 'brother' and that he was listening to him.

"Is that important?"

"Indeed. Sorella message me last night about it. Fuyuki is still dangerous for you and I won't let my little Avis (bird) to be kidnapped. Not in my watch." Rai gently ruffled the boy's hair. "No arguments."

"Hn." Kyouya took a sip of his tea. "How long?"

"I believe I could finish it before Tuesday. If not, I will send a message," Rai gave him a teasing look. "Ara, time sure flew pass. Two months ago you hated me."

Kyouya pulled Rai's hair a bit hard.

"I do not hate you. You are a carnivore."

"I am an omnivore, Kyouya." The green eyed boy's fingers ghosted on the younger ones sides. "And everyone knows I cannot get rid of you since you tasted my special hamburger steak!"

Thus, tickle war begin.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Fon and** Kyouya stayed for dinner. The Storm Arcobaleno honestly liked young Hadrian and his nephew is really doing good under his wing.

Little Avis. Avis, the latin word of bird.

Fon watched them until weekend as he snuck himself on the black limousine that fetch Hadrian.

"You know, Kyouya would be upset hearing this." Rai commented as he continued to type on his laptop. "But since you are in here, I could have slap you with a portkey but I knew you are bored and curious."

"Indeed, Lord Peverel.'' Fon answered as he made himself comfortable. "Fuyuki, huh?"

"Sorella asked me to kidnapped a certain Matou Sakura, formerly known as Toshaka." Hadrian (Rai) glance upon the Storm Arcobaleno who is listening. " Are you familiar to Crest Worms?''

Fon choked his spit.

Crest worms. Those abomination that creates and boosts ones magical circuits. However, those worms ate and multiply on a males bone marrow while it feeds on the lining of the uterus of the women. And their . . sexual pleasures.

"Those worms are about to be used in an innocent four year old girl later tomorrow morning." Hadrian continued ignoring the pale look Fon is sporting. "The reason why I do not want Kyouya tagging is because of the Holy Grail War. Caster and his master are abducting children and killing them for their sick pleasure."

"And pray tell, how did you know about this? Flame users are not compatible being a Magus." Fon asked as Lichi, his animal companion tap his cheek. Dear Lord, using a crest worms on a child? That makes tentacle porn tame in comparison!

"I am an anomaly. I am a wizard, but I am also a half magus and a full pledge Winter Sky. You can say that I am a walking battery of sorts since my core produce too much energy converted into my magic, flames and circuits." The young lord hid his cellphone. "Anyways, the Fourth Holy Grail War is ongoing. I shall leave a message to one Kariya Matou, the only one who is willing to save Sakura and the master of Berserker. You may know him as Lancelot."

"Are you a master too, Hadrian?"

"No. But if the situation is needed, I may call my Servant." Hadrian flex his left hand as three Black Keys appeared. "You could have these as additional protection."

"Hmm, you are . . resourceful, Young Hadrian. Thank you."

"Well, there is no kill like overkill, Fon-san."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Fuyuki City,**

Matou Kariya is leaning on a wall of a certain warehouse. His labored breathing is the only thing you could be heard.

"Matou Kariya . . . the Current Master of Berserker Lancelot." A young voice made him jumped. "Greetings."

The blonde magus stared at the boy in front of him.

"You—you shouldn't be here. Someone might abduct you, boy." Kariya spoke on his raspy voice.

"I would like to see Uryuu and Caster try, Mr. Kariya. My sister gave me the permission to kill them, anyway." Hadrian went beside him. "Allow me to take those abomination away. With or without the crest worms, you are scheduled to die this Grail War."

"Hard to believe this is coming to a what . . . seven year old? Same age as Rin."

"Physically seven. Now, please don't move."

The next hour is solely dedicated to removing the worms which Fon took _such_ pleasure destroying using his Storm Flames. His cackling made both Kariya and Hadrian stared at him like he was insane but shrug it off.

And if that was the reason why Fon Harmonize with Hadrian, the said Winter sky just banged his head on the nearest wall especially when he checked that Kariya also had a half formed bond of a inverted Cloud.

"This is not so funny! It all started to get a certain cherry blossom now I ended up with two Guardians!"

 **Slytherin Manor, Lotus Garden,**

"You are shitting me, Ameryst." Gil commented as his best friend burst out laughing as they watched the latest Minion of Death cursing the hell and back about his situation.

"Oh, come on! Its not like you are not enjoying this!"

 **Hadrian** is grumbling and uttering different and multiple curses towards his Sorella, making Fon giggled in entertainment. Kariya is currently sleeping since removing those worms took his energy out.

"No need to be upset, Hadrian. Having a guardian makes me more calm and you, protected." Fon commented.

"Indeed I feel my magic stabilize but that would mean that my flames are going all out to find my Guardians. Orange had a criteria to choose from." Hadrian looked out from his hotel window. "I am going out. I'll be back in an hour."

The Chinese Martial artist nodded as his Sky jumped out of the window.

His own Sky . . . harmony feels good especially because it formed naturally, a bit fast but not forced.

Coming to Fuyuki is entertaining.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hadrian let out a grimace. He planned on kidnapping Sakura and quietly escaping Fuyuki once he had gotten the girl. However, Potter Luck decides it time to become a bitch.

In front of him is the one and only King of the Heroes, Gilgamesh.

"I applaud your courage, Mongrel. You even manage to evade my traps."

"Indeed your warding is beyond my knowledge, My King. However, I may sound rude but I am needed to go." His hand grip the bracelet which is actually a transfigured Sakura. "I know about the war but I do not want the Church to sick their dogs on me."

"I refuse. Tell me, Child, who are you? You are much more tolerable than the Waver brat."

Green met ruby.

"Hadrian Peverel. My older sister summoned an Alternate of yourself, the whitish haired one."

"I never heard of you."

Here, Hadrian rolled his eyes. "The sheeple never knew I was overseas for the past year. They would only have a rude awakening if I do not came to their precious school four years from now." Signing. "Can you just please forget my existence for a while?"

Gilgamesh let out an amused laugh.

"I take that as a no, then." Hadrian pulled out his newly crafted staff since wands **always** explodes when he touched. " _Oblivate._ "

Oh, he knew damn well that THE Golden Duchebag would hound his ass once he gotten is memory back.

He got ten years as a head start.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Immediately, Hadrian smuggled Kariya and Sakura at Namimori once he returned from the kidnapping. He did wipe the memory of the unfortunate souls who saw him but it was easily manage. If he did planted at least a hundred of C-4 bombs on the Matou Mansion and threw several barrels of Holy Water on the pit before lighting it with Fiedfyre, no one is wiser.

" **AAAARRRTTTTHHHHUUUURRRRRR!"**

Cue on the birds flying in fear as Berserker went down for breakfast.

" **aaaaaaaaRRRRRRRTHHUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR! Aaaaarrthu- AAACKKK!"**

 **(I saw this on youtube, forgot the title but its one of FGO's comic strip.)**

"Lancelot, it's too early for this shit." Hadrian commented, holding a copy of Rule Breaker which he used on Berserker. Slapping a spare Saber Class Card, the Lord of the Lake is now an Saber Class with more intelligence than muscle.

"W-What did you do, Hadrian?" Kariya asked, looking better.

"Change his Servant Class. I won't be losing my sleep even Berserker Lancelot is a great alarm clock." The young boy answered in a deadpan voice, fully ignoring the shell shocked tall and handsome knight he just stabbed.

"Who the hell are you, Hadrian?" Fon asked.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Please lie to us." Lancelot answered, almost having a heart attack when he saw another boy drinking coffee on the table.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Then, I am not the current Master of Death in this world who is in vacation. My full name is Redford Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverel and I am not the Boy-Who-Lived."

The adults were about to cry in disbelief. Rime only took a look and pulled out a very, very old bottle of Firewhisky.

They are going to get drunk, damn it!

While Fon, Kariya and Lancelot are having a drunken spree, Hadrian phoned Ms. Mitsu while he is currently petting Kyouya who is sleeping on his lap. Sakura, meanwhile, is reading the fairytale book of Beetle and Bards. Half an hour later, the lovely brown haired woman appeared in her casual attire.

"Hello, Hadrian. You called?"

"I now have several Magical Guardian candidates, you could choose on those three later. They are getting themselves drunk since I told them who really am I." Hadrian pet Sakura's hair. "This girl is Sakura. She is to be adopted on the House of Peverel as my ward. Please make the paperwork I could sign later on."

". . . . May I know who is the other three?"

"The chibified is Fon, Kyouya's uncle and now my Storm. The blonde is Matou Kariya, soon to be Cloud in any rate and next to him is Servant Saber Lancelot. He is originally a Berserker but the neighbors would have my head as he could only roar Arthur's name." the green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

Mitsu glance on the males and stared longingly on the Fire whisky. Who knew dealing with the Youngest Lord ever would be this hard? She had half mind to give her irrevocable resignation on her superiors.

"Hadrian, what the fuck? You have just leave the confinements of Namimori for what . . . eight hours? And you just bought ten years of headache that I should deal with." Mitsu whinnied.

"On the bright side . . ."

"There is a bright side?"

"I recently brought a magical company in electronics and defensive weapons. And I need a proper CEO who could kicked the sheeple and do what the hell you want . .. as long as you asked me first. Feel free to send your minions on Magical England for all I care."

"How much is my salary?"

"Twenty thousand galleons with seventeen different benefits and unlimited credit card, every Fifteen days. I would also look on the other way if you joined forces with a certain Mist Arcobaleno and you will have twenty five percent share of the stocks . . . "

"And if I decide to ask a certain troll for help . . .?"

"As long as you won't mind if I retaliate . . ."

Mitsu immediately stood up.

"Nice meeting you, Boss. I shall send my resignation letter today. . ."

"The adoption papers first then you can start on Monday."

"Best boss ever!" by that, Mitsu is skipping out of the house.

"I thought she doesn't like working on you anymore, Nii-san?" Sakura asked.

"I did bribe her with unlimited shopping. Any raise would be based on her work for the Emerald Sky Corp. You two could help her with the ideas." Hadrian answered as he glance on the wall clock. "Oh, it's only ten, huh? Kyouya, do you want a spar? Sakura-chan could watch if you wanted."

By the blood thirsty smile Kyouya is sporting, a spar would be nice.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tsunayoshi Sawada is such a cute fluffy thing. He was noted as a semi genius at the young age of three when he manage to completely memorize the alphabet and wrote them both in English and Japanese. When he was four, going five, he memorized the World Geography and the Table of Elements out of boredom.

However, when his Papa brought home 'Granpa' for a visit when he turned five, all he could remember is that he produce such pretty flames then—

Then he felt cold.

At first Nana dismissed her son being clumsy when he would trip out of thin air. However, she had a bad feeling when her baby boy went home from school a month later and his grades all shot down the drain. Tsuna could no longer ace his classes and her poor baby once told her that he is always cold and his mind is full of cold syrup.

She took Tsuna to the doctors and they did not found anything. Nana even tried to contact her husband but Iemitsu isn't answering her.

The last straw is when he went home full of bruises. Her Tsu-kun plead her not to withdraw him to school . . just allow him to finish this year.

Stifling her sob, Nana prayed that someone could help her son. That prayer was answered when Tsuna went home, carried by her neighbor, Hadrian.

"Claire?"

"Young Master?!"

 **Hadrian** manage to survive his four years in Namimori. In two weeks is his eleventh birthday, which he would need to fly back to Britain in order to get that blasted letter.

Both Sakura and Kyouya are very bitter that they cannot go.

Hadrian, after hearing that Zouken Matou died along his line made him very, very happy. Kariya even threw a party once he learned the worm is dead.

Thank Kiritsugu Emiya for shooting the house after Hadrian lite it up with fiedfyre. The Magus Killer became his scapegoat on that.

The almost eleven-year-old boy had one of his reapers stationed on Fuyuki. Sorting the dead souls of the Grail War is a bitch and a half that even Kyouya would not touch a ten-foot pole. Lancelot pitied him and helped sorting them as Hadrian sign them one by one since half of the damages is his fault.

Now, he had finally caught up on his Tsu-Watch and cackle in glee when Iemitsu and Timoteo Vongola finally did the taboo.

AKA. Sealing Vongola Decimo.

Hadrian did hit himself when he noticed the seal is almost two months old. Grabbing the gift Ameryst gave to him, he catch the Tuna and asked him the question.

Tsunayoshi answered him truthfully before Hadrian unwrapped the box, revealing an orange bracelet. Charging it with his Winter Sky flame, he wore it on Tsuna's left wrist.

The results are immediate as Tsuna sign in relief for the first time.

"I will take you home, Tsu. After I talk to your Mother, we will remove that Seal, okay?" The green eyed boy softly told the five year old.

"Tsu-kun will never feel like swimming in syrup?"

"Indeed."

"Okay. . "

Hadrian never expect to see his very loyal secretary that was reincarnated twenty years ago.

"Claire?"

"Young Master!" Nana Sawada aka Claire exclaimed.

Now, they are having tea, waiting for Ameryst to appear.

"I never thought I would meet you again, Rai-san." Nana commented as she snuggled on her son.

"Likewise. If I knew you were the Mother of Tsu, I should have visited earlier." Hadrian took a sip of his tea. "My apologies, Tsu, for not coming earlier. I know the seal did a number on you . . "

"What seal?" the woman asked dangerously.

"Your husband (the word is spit with such venom) and his employer Seal our little Tsu. That kind of Sky Seal is so barbaric that it was banned four hundred years ago. I called Sorella Ameryst so she could remove it. Sadly, my flames are still unstable so I cannot do it myself."

Death's secretary hissed in anger. "When can I kill the idiot?"

Hadrian gave her a deadpan look. "Claire, we still need him for at least another ten years. Coincidentally, I had the best lawyer in my speed dial and the Arcobaleno Mist who could be bribed to dry Iemitsu's funds. _Or_ we could pay several pranksters to liven the CEDEF and Varia. Everything to make Iemitsu's life a living hell for that period and nothing could be traced towards us. Once the Ring Battles finishes, you can have your newest Toy."

"I want the divorce first and foremost, Boss."

"Of course, dear Secretary of mine." Hadrian pulled his cellphone and start typing. "Coincidentally, I still need my left hand and Mist . . ."

"I want my Gambol Shroud before I return on your side."

Cue on another eye roll as Hadrian threw a crystal on Nana. The said brown-haired woman touched it and drew her blood on it.

The said Crystal turned into Gambol Shroud, the signature weapon of Blake Belladonna of RWBY series.

"Caiden had a fascination with Senbonzakura , then you with Gambol Shroud." The green-eyed boy let out an amuse smile as Tsuna gently touched the weapon in awe.

"Coming from someone who had a Zanpakuto named Kuroyukihime." Nana snark back. "Where is Caiden, anyway?"

"I do not know. I may asked Sorella later if she knew."

Like on cue, a broken shard appeared in the middle of the living room. Ameryst came out of the Gate, wearing the less scandalous dress of Saber Neo followed by the older and hot version of a certain tuna.

"Hello! Sorry, we're late!" Ameryst happily skipped. "My name is Ameryst and this hot guy along me is my cousin, Tsunayoshi aka. Yoshi-kun! Nice to meet you!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes and gave her a head slap.

"I missed you too, Sorella. Now, can you removed the seal, please?"

"I demand strawberry shortcake as a payment! Now, fluffy Decimo! Allow me to poke you. Don't worry, it won't hurt." Ameryst gently kneeled down in front of the shy Decimo.

"Tsuna glance on her cutely. "Rai-kun said Tsu-kun would not feel swimming in cold syrup anymore. . ."

"Sorella and Rai-kun promised you, right? In our family, we do not break our promise." Yoshi gently ruffled his younger counterpart's fluffy hair. "So yes, you won't feel terrible after this."

Nana nodded towards Ameryst as the said woman went straight to Black Hyper Dying Will Mode and poke Tsuna's forehead with her Winter Sky Flame.

The inferior seal immediately dissolved because of Ameryst's ruthless assault on it. She even made sure that the bastards who seal the fluffy tuna _would_ feel the backslash.

Painfully.

The removal of the seal knocked Tsuna out but he would be as good as rain once he woke up. Nana, meanwhile, harmonize with her Boss as his Mist and accepted the protection bracelet Yoshi-kun cheerfully given to her. And if she decided to use a special _care package_ for her soon to be ex-husband, no one would point it out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **July 28, 20XX**

"For the last time, NO. I am flying alone back to Britain and NO one could come with me. Tsu and Sakura, your _puppy dog eyes_ still needs more work and I am practically immune at them by now." **Hadrian** pinched the bridge of his nose as he adjusted his black and green bag pack. "I would be returning, come on."

"Those fools might chain you, again." Kyouya answered. He is NOT pouting.

"I would like to see them try, actually." Hadrian walked out of his room as the three followed him.

"Nii-san, please don't go . . ." Sakura sniffed as the eight year old hugged his waist followed by Tsuna.

"Rai-kun, please don't leave Kyo-nii, Sakura-nee and Tsu-kun!"—Tsuna plead.

"Dear Alaya, why does the three of you are so clingy? I do admit I do not mind your possessiveness in my person but for today, it is ridiculous and I already told you three about my plans, well Kyouya and Sakura anyway, for Months."

"Because you are their most favorite person." Lancelot answered as he looked up from his laptop. The Servant is currently the Head of Security of Emerald Sky Corporation.

Hadrian glared at him.

" _{Hio de puta}"_ The Minion of Death usually start cursing in Parseltounge or else the girls (Nana and Mitsu) would cave his head if the kids start learning to curse. "Help me here, _idiota_. My flight is in five hours!"

"We could hire Viper to take you, you know?"

"The kids could pay him to reveal or bring them in my location."

"Point."

Kariya, who is now his General Manager is snickering as Hadrian and Lancelot painfully removed the kids, mainly Sakura and Tsunayoshi from Hadrian's personal space. Watching and snapping pictures of potential blackmails that he could sell to Nana later is so enjoyable especially the dirty look that his Sky giving to him.

Wonder why he is still alive? Being one of the Elements of Hadrian extended his life. As long as his Sky is alive, he is tied to him. He also enjoys being the GM of Emerald and part of its Advertisement Squad as its Photographer.

"With due respect, Kariya! Help me here and STOP COLLECTING BLACKMAIL PICTURES!"

 **..**

Unknown to the kids, Hadrian used one of his time turners in order to escape. So, when the Avis Trio, (Kyouya, Sakura and Tsuna) thought they have stopped their favorite Sky Magician, Fon appeared and decided to become an asshole for a change.

Telling them that Hadrian is already half way to Britain made them burst out crying.

(Kyouya would really deny it until he died that he joined Sakura and Tsuna on the wailing spree. No, nope, he did not cry and he will bite anyone foolish enough to say so to death.)

 **Flight to Britain,**

"Oh? I see." Hadrian chuckled as he spoke at Nana as she told him about the kids. "You know this trip is important, right?"

" _Of course, we did. However, the Kids are still sulking that you manage to escape their claws."_

The young boy let out a sigh as the stewardess placed a tall glass of juice in front of him. He is the only one on the Private Class, anyway.

"They will be okay. I would rather leave them than rope them in the madness. You know how annoying Noble families are. If the Clock Tower is annoying enough, at least they had common sense that those backwater Sheeple were lacking." Looking at the stewardess, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome, Young Sir."

Hadrian just nodded as the Stewardess left him on his own devices.

"So, are they finish crying yet?"

" _I had plenty of Blackmail send by Kariya-san .Fon is howling in laughter in between sending those photos and videos on his sister and brother in law."_ Nana answered, amusement laced her voice.

"Hmm, please tell them if they behave, I might bringing something home."

" _Alright, Boss!"_

Arriving at Britain safely, Hadrian made her way on his booked hotel near Charring Cross. Facing jetlag, he immediately crashed to bed.

The next morning, he received his Hogwarts letter. He IS NOT impressed when Hangrid destroyed the door of his hotel room by midnight even he did replied to the Deputy Headmistress that he will attend that blasted school, along a three foot parchment of request to overhaul the system coupled by seven thick folders , a copy of complaints that _he_ personally delivered to the ICW's Department of Education.

There is no way in hell that he would study those piss poor courses that he already aced!

"I'm sorry but . . . don't you know how to knock a door without breaking it? Good thing I already anticipated it and next time, visit on an appropriate time!" Hadrian glared at the sheepish Half giant. "I will make sure to give the idiota a piece of my mind! You are venturing on the mundane side! They should have either send Professor Sinistra or Master Snape since they could very well blend in this part of the society!"

"Bu' 'arry. .! P'offes'or Dumble—"

"I do not give a flying fuck about the Headmaster! He knows I am a muggle raised and this is not a fucking excuse! Now, please leave! I could go myself! Now!" Hadrian might be rude but for his defense, who in the right mind would send someone at twelve bloody midnight some school staff? He is not an idiot, thank you very much!

And since Hangrid is hesitating, the boy charmed a pen on his table then threw the said charmed portkey on the Groundskeeper.

Good riddance!

Now . . . where is he? A right . . . back to bed. . .

Hadrian snapped his fingers as the door fixed itself.

Dear bed. . . here comes daddy ~

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The** next time he woke up, he did his morning ritual so he could go to Gringotts earlier.

However, Hadrian spit his espresso coffee when he saw Sakura sitting on the table which is full of simple but fulfilling breakfast.

"Sakura . ."

The purple haired girl looked down shyly and guilty.

"Nii-san never leave us this far. I do not want to be left behind like Tou-san did." Sakura answered softly.

Hadrian put down his coffee on the table before he bang his head on its flat surface. Summoning a headache potion, he motioned his little sister to eat. Once breakfast is polished clean, he drank it.

"Okay, since your first accidental magic is Teleportation out of all things, here is the rules. You are going to stick beside me. Never let my hand go. The Magical England are way to idiotic in my taste. If we could snatch Professor Snape along the way, it would be much easier. I will message Kariya and the gang so they knew where to fetch us. After the shopping, we are using the portkey to go home. Italy first then asked Viper to Mist-port us back to Japan."

"Yes, nii-san."

Oh dear, it's too early for this shit and it's only what? Seven am?

 **Leaky Cauldron,**

Even with the headache Sakura unknowingly caused, Hadrian cannot stop the smile that appeared on his face. Sure, Magical England is sure is outdated much but it did have this weird sort of ambience on it.

But seriously, did the word _cleaning ever_ crossed their minds? He could see several molds on old buildings that made even Sakura wince in disgust. Common sense. . . where the fuck are you?

The visit in Gringotts is very quick. His new Goblin Account Manager Griphook gave him a credit card which he accepted along the special Goblin weapon he asked to be forge for Kyouya's thirteenth birthday.

The extermination of the Cup Horcrux is very quick since he just grabbed the soul shard and placed it on a very special Soul Crystal. The Hufflepuff Cup will be returned on the Hufflepuff Vault that _only_ blood relative could open.

Huh, let's see if that arrogant Zacharias Smith could open that. 

**Anyhow** , they are currently in Madam Malkins, getting Hadrian's uniform. Sakura is giggling upon the look of suffering her older brother wore.

" _Laugh it out, Princess. I would also cackle in glee once YOU are the one suffering in this torture."_ Hadrian sarcastically said in Japanese.

" _Unfortunately, Nii-san, I love shopping."_ The eight year old answered while hugging her new pet wolf cub named Shiro.

The raven's eyebrow twitch in irritation as Madam Malkins continue to poke and prod him for another five minutes before letting him go.

"Okay, dear ~"

"Finally." Hadrian adjusted his oval eyeglasses. "I will have them in premium, Madam in two dozens since I usually destroys them after an unexpected spar. The Potion Robes are in dragon hide along the gloves. The clasps are in whitish orange or amber if you please."

"Of course . . . do you want to wait or Floo them?"

"I will send one of my Maids to get them. Do I need to pay them upfront?"

"Yes, My Lord."

" _Are we finished, Nii-san?"_ Sakura asked.

" _Indeed, Sakura-chan. However, we have an hour before the portkey takes us home. Are you hungry? We could visit Asteria Alley or Fortescue's."_ Hadrian entwined their fingers together as they got out of the shop, ignoring the coos like a pro.

" _Ice cream sounds nice but I do want to eat something. It's almost noon."_ The pitch black blue eyed runespore that wrapped on the girl's neck as a scarf moved towards Hadrian's neck, much to the look of horror of some bystander.

" _{Speaker . . we demand some attention. . .}"_ Clarence, the rare one head magical runespore demanded.

" _{There are some food in my pocket, Clarence.}."_ the boy rolled his eyes as Sakura looked up onto him since she cannot understand Parseltounge. "She's demanding some love and affection. Emphasis on the word demanding.'"

The Japanese girl giggled.

They ended up in Fortescue's ice cream after having lunch on one of the restaurants out there. Hadrian kept one eye on his surroundings but nothing caught his attention.

He wished Caiden is here. He missed the bastard so much.

Haist.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the hour is up, the siblings portkeyed to a seclude part of Italy so they could throw the idiot who might be following them. Sure, Hadrian knew that Dumbledore haven't notice that he is not living on Privet Drive for the past four years but the ingrain paranoia is kicking in and a tiny bit of common sense.

Mostly common sense and bunch of gossip reapers to be exact.

Anyway, Viper met them at the designated area before Mist-porting them back to Namimori. Before they part ways, the miser is five hundred galleon richer with a box of strawberry cake.

They are _very_ happy and told their favorite cousin that.

Hadrian just chuckled. Squib or not, Family is family. He would call himself hypocrite if he start insulting someone because of their inability on certain things or their race.

Sorella will kill him for that. The girls would also help.

"Cousin?" Sakura repeated.

"Viper is one of the unfortunate child of the Black Family who was thrown away because they could not use the traditional magic, Little sister." He explained. "Hardcore purebloods do that."

"Even the Magus?"

"Indeed. However, they did not usually casted them out of the family since they used Duds—term for a magus born that had no circuits—as a collateral. For example, what did Tokiomi did to you just instead of being heir, you will become a baby factory."

"Hadrian, sometimes, you need to sugarcoat your words." Lancelot commented as he appeared beside them.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Uncle Lance. I would love if Nii-san told me that cold hard truth. Sugarcoating it usually makes us being misunderstood."

"I do not want Sakura-chan to be used like she was supposed to be, Lancelot. Also, she is an intelligent young girl. I knew she will understand." Hadrian pat her head as they continue their walk towards the house. "You know, I did finish earlier than I was expecting. I will be going to buy my school supplies in Kyoto tomorrow."

"We will accompany you, Hadrian."

"I know . . this terrors would not leave me alone if I leave them. Tsu is wanting to see the Magical Alley once he heard it from these two."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Like** Hadrian expected, Tsuna went wild when brought to the Kyoto's magical Alley. Natsu, Tsuna's lion cub familiar is hitching a ride on his shoulder.

Shiro, meanwhile, is inside the charmed bag Sakura is carrying. The canary bird that Hadrian brought for Kyouya is currently flying around chripping.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hadrian is laughing! Bite to death! Bite him to death!"

To say several bystanders burst out laughing hearing Hibird's comment.

"Oh dear, I feel like eating some roasted canary . . ." Hadrian said off handily making the bird pale as his owl Hedwig gave Hibird a Look.

Hedwig had got her memories back when he touched her. To say she whack him using his wings for 'being late' said volumes on how long she's been waiting.

"Nii-san, stop teasing Hibird." Kyouya glance on his brother in all but blood who is holding a very hyper Herbivore.

"Kyo, It's just a joke." Hadrian took them on the Trunk Shop where they brought a seven compartment Trunk loaded with different charms and blood and flame locked. Next is the school supply store where he also brought the kids school items.

"Nii-san, are you going to buy another wand?" Sakura asked when the walk passed the wand shop.

"No, Sakura-chan. My magic always makes wands I touch explode. Only staffs could handle my magic so, Chaldea would shrunk himself as a wand than getting another one." Hadrian answered as he tighten his hold on Tsuna's hand. "Tsuna, please behave. There are so many people today and I would not want you to get lost."

The fluffy brunette stopped squirming.

" . . .Tsu-kun is being called there . ." he pointed a jewelry shop just across the road.

"Hmm, his green eyes flashed to gold for a moment before Hadrian took them to the shop. Once they entered, they all stiffen before zooming towards the jewelry that called them, making Hadrian raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"You are boosting their prana and flames. They would need proper foci, Hadrian." Steven Stratos Stone, aka Universe 9977 Harry Potter answered.

The light blue haired male is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with thick Purple trims and black tie partnered with black slacks and dress shoes with metal band. On his wrist is a purple watch and the standard Crystal protection bracelet. On his fingers are his signature rings.

"Thank you. So, any reason for the visit?"

"Just practicing the use of Noah's Arc version 12. In two minutes, I will be gone."

"Ah . ."

The two Potters talked a bit before Steven vanished. Just in time the Avis Trio came back holding the Jewelry that called them. They were all rings with unique stones. Tsuna's orange while Kyouya's purple. Sakura's indigo with green.

"Two S-class flame foci and An S-class prana foci." Hadrian pet the three of them. "Nice Choice. Let's pay for this then send them to Steven later. He could fit them better as he is a Master Jewelcraft mage and Amu could load it with so many protection spells."

"Are they legal?" Tsuna asked.

" . . . . four of them. At least. Several of our spells are banned by moronic mongrels even they could help the society because they were _dark_." The Minion of Death rolled his eyes then gave his credit card on the cashier. "They were called Blood spells for a reason. And Blood spells are basically used in protection and medical reasons. For example, the Blood wards used on me. In exchange for my mother's life, she build a ward that made people with bad intention missed me. They cannot find my location unless I allowed them to see me. Very useful to avoid Moronic Mongrels and useless peasants."

"Umm, Young Sir, you should refrain in openly speaking about those arts. Someone might take offence." The store owner commented.

"Oh, my apologies. I just want my little hatchlings to know this things so they won't be exploited."

The shop owner accepted his explanation.

Nana, along Mitsu, Kariya, Lancelot and Fon met them in a restaurant for lunch. Lancelot took the trunk Tsuna is pulling since the boy wanted to pull it. Hadrian brought the one with wheels after all.

"Have fun?" Nana asked.

"Umu! Kaa-san, Tsu-kun saw so many colorful things! Also, Rai-kun brought me a ring!" Tsuna happily told his mother.

"Ara, Hadrian, my Tsu-kun is a bit young to be engage . . " Nana commented.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Claire, I am planning on both courting and marrying your son. After all, he is mine and I would rather make sure he falls in love with me than because he is my mate."

Silence filled their booth.

"YOUR WHAT?!"

Hadrian pinched the bridge of his nose before producing the result of his line test from Gringotts. His Guardians immediately snatched and read it.

" . . . Weasly? But . . . Ginevra is basically the Pureblood version of Lady Lily minus the bitchy and harpy side!" Nana exclaimed. "And that wrench cheated on you with Malfoy of all people!"

"I know. Once I came in Japan I immediately voided any illegal contracts drawn on my name.. . . Not that they got my name right." The green eyed boy rolled his eyes as he held the menu.

"How so?" Kyouya asked.

Hadrian sighed as he adjust his eyeglasses.

". . . All contracts drawn are for _Harry James Potter_ , not Redford Hadrian Potter-Peverell. If they used my true name, I could be chained however, they used my fake name. " Sakura leaned on the menu too. "Still, I think Amu had a hand on my new name."

"Himegimi loves to screw people, especially if they deserved it. Also, this is your vacation, right?"-Mitsu.

"Indeed. Time to use my Trolling skills."

Tsuna, meanwhile, climbed on Hadrian's lap and stared at the older boy who just held his waist so he won't fall. Nana and Mitsu immediately brandish their cameras.

"Rai-kun is going to marry Tsu-kun?"

"If you want, yes, I will." Hadrian gently pick a lock of his brown hair and kissed it.

Cue on fluffiness overload that even made Kyouya and Sakura moved a bit far away from the two.

"Too bright . . ." Kariya complained as the women continue to coo upon their Boss/Sky and his Fiance. "Since we are now in the route of weddings and relationships, Claire, a pest visited your House earlier, one of the Minions reported."

"Is that pest a half Italian with so much ego that you want to kill him even you just saw him for the first time?" Nana asked in a deadpan voice.

"Even more when he opened his mouth." Fon answered. "I do not know why Lal haven't smother Iemitsu on his sleep yet."

"Wouldn't it be called Patricide?" Mitsu asked.

The rest snorted.

"Everyone knows Iemitsu is not a father material. I would have spared him if he isn't such a disgusting worm like those Crest worms. However, the day he asked Tsuna to be Sealed ignoring the fact he is active makes him in our shit list. Even if Tsu is not my mate, I will help him dispose that bastard." Hadrian admitted as they ordered their lunch. "So, what did those yellow Minions reported?"

He is very amused when the Emerald Sky R and D Department created those banana addicts just because Tsuna wished about it and told Verde, the Second Coming Da Vinci aka. Lightning Arcobaleno. Hadrian is very pleased as those terrors makes a very terrifying spies so he gave Verde the recipe of the Einzbern Homunculi to be played.

And when the green haired alligator friendly Scientist Harmonize on him as his second Lightning (Lancelot is the primary), Hadrian just took it like a pro.

Bitching anymore would just result him with a headache, anyway. If he manage to complete the Arcobaleno set, then well . . . he could finally go Bitch and Troll mode on Kawahira.

". . .They told me that Iemitsu is surprised that _darling_ and Tunafishy," here, Tsuna pouted. He hated that nickname. "are not at home. And since Claire dyed her hair back being black and Tsu-kun is being homeschooled, he won't find them. Maybe he finally found those Divorce papers that we send four weeks ago via Time turner." Kariya answered.

". . .It's already approved, right?"

"Yup! We also paid someone to create chaos on CEDEF so Iemitsu just found it out earlier today . . . four days after it was approved by the Judge.'' Mitsu puff her chest in pride on pulling such feat.

"Hmm, good job, everyone." Hadrian smiled at them.

They would not deny they loved the feeling being praised by their Sky. Hadrian felt contented as he would spend every minute of his one month with his Family before he would go to Hogwarts.

One fuzzy month before he goes trolling Magical England with the very much back up from the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Even if Minister Yatsura Hibiki almost strangle him when he snatch one of their employees by offering a higher salary.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **August 31, 20XX,**

Loud and sharp clangs of metal filled the training room. Hadrian jumped on the left, barely dodging Kyouya's Tonfas. A pulse of prana caught his attention as he manage to blocked Sakura's flag before doing a backflip by pouring mana on his feet, creating prana Platforms. Throwing is short swords, Hadrian manage to pin Kyouya on his shirt while he pulled his jewelry stash. Throwing three on Sakura's direction, he smirked when he heard a yelp.

Using the fog as a distraction, he flipped the younger girl, disarming her. Kyouya manage to escape but with a well-aimed throw of a traced knife, the Tsundere Cloud is pinned on the wall.

Again.

"I win."

"We will win next time, Nii-san.'' Sakura promised as he helped her stand up.

"I know. Kyouya is about to disarm me but I felt him. The two of you should focus more in Stealth and a bit more fighting in long range. Your team work needs more polishing but the two of you are already terrifying efficient." Hadrian healed the two. "Now, take a bath. Dinner is approaching."

"I would like to spar some more but I know you would refuse, Nii-san." Kyouya commented as they walk out of the Training room under the apartment complex since Hadrian already brought the whole place and have it build a three story manor underneath the complex.

"Training is good but too much is bad for your health. I do not care if you are a Cloud, Kyo, but your health takes priority first. Speaking of priorities, I heard about your little escaped yesterday along Sakura-chan. I was a bit surprised you did not brought Tsu since he is actually skilled in shadow stealth."

Boy, that did surprise them. Well, Hadrian knew Nana is the very embodiment of Blake Belladonna. Heck, her new English name is Claire Belladonna and Tsuna's alterego is Flame Belladonna.

Speaking of which, he should remind that Secretary of his to not yet teach his fluffy bunny about poisons.

"Mama Claire said she and Tsu-kun are going to visit someone in Tokyo yesterday. Also, Kyo-nii and I are bored." Sakura answered. "Now, we have the Disciplinarian Committee. We will expand on Fuyuki once I start High school. "

"Huh?" Oh dear . . . it looks like he created the female version of Kyouya.

On the other hand, meeh . . who cares? Her future boyfriend should be able to keep up and passed Kyouya, Kariya and Lancelot first then him.

And no, Hadrian DOES NOT have any sibling complex. Are you daft on even suggesting that?

They took separate ways towards their rooms to take a shower. Hadrian sigh as he soak his tired body in hot water.

Four years. He had a wonderful and peaceful years since he went back and took that vacation. He is very thankful that Ameryst forced him into it.

He badly needs it.

Finishing his long soak, he dried himself. Deciding to wear a simple green sweater and sweatpants, he forgo his eyeglasses since he is just wearing them by habit.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hadrian blinked. He have not heard that Scream of DoomTM for a long time. Opening his door, a Bunny Missile hit his stomach.

"Rai-kun!"

"Tsu, what is the matter?" the green eyed boy gently wipe Tsuna's tears. "Come on, tell me"

"There is a ghost who kept following Tsu-kun!" the fluffy brunette told him. "He kept saying he is Grandpa but the last Grandpa who Tsu-kun met sealed him!"

"Tsu, there is only one Grandpa who would NOT seal you. If my guess is correct, I knew that idiot." Hadrian pulled the young boy on his chest and carried him. Looking around, he saw a gloomy Vongola Primo growing some mushrooms on a corner.

"Giotto-san, please stop cultivating mushrooms on other people's house corners! Rime would ask me to banish you out."

The blonde looked at him and paled.

" _ **B-Big brother**_ _ **L-Lelouch!"**_ Giotto exclaimed.

The Minion of Death rolled his eyes. "It's Redford Hadrian, Great-great-great Uncle. With due respect, stop scaring my mate or else . ."

Vongola Primo really stared at him before calming.

" _ **I thought Lelouch had been reborn . . "**_

"I could call him later if you want a chat. Now, apologize for scaring Tsu."

Tsuna fearfully glance at Giotto who is actually his blonde and older version.

" _ **I'm sorry, Bambino . . I forgot that my personality is a bit strong for your age . ."**_ Giotto spoke gently. _**"Have you forgotten me?"**_

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Some of his earlier memories are erased when he was sealed, Zio." Hadrian answered as they proceed towards the dining room.

" _ **There is a reason why I banned that Seal . . ."**_ Vongola Primo shook his head in disbelief. " _ **Did you already remove it?"**_

"Si. I immediately called my sister since my flames are unstable to overpower the said seal. I might pushed Tsu into Discord or worse." Tsuna stopped sniffing but buried his face on the older boy's neck, making Giotto coo on cuteness overload.

" _ **What is your flames?"**_

"Winter Sky with Cloud and Lightning secondary."

Giotto chocked.

" _ **And you are not the Sky Arcobaleno yet. . . because . . .?"**_

"Because Winter Sky and Death Magic do not mixed."

" _ **True."**_

"The Sky Pacifier is idiotic enough, tried to feed on Sorella's own Flames which is laced with pure Death magic. Said Pacifier turned black and died messily. That world's Kawahira cried in utter disbelief and that was _before_ he knew that Sorella is the Mistress of Death."

Giotto cackled evilly on that.

Once they arrived on the dining hall, Tsuna is already talking Giotto's ear off which the very hyper ghost reciprocated to. Hadrian just rolled his eyes.

Mitsu is the first one to glance on them.

"Rai, who is that Italian Hottie beside you?"

Cue another eye roll.

"Meet Vongola Primo, Vincent Giotto Peverel di Vongola, spare heir of Peverel Family and the founder of Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna's four times great grandfather and my three times removed Uncle." Hadrian introduced the blonde. "Zio, this is my family slash Guardians. The first woman who asked you is my Pet CEO slash First Minion is Rinku Mitsuhara or Mitsu.(Hadrian dodge the knife thrown at him) Next to her is Ichihara Nana or formerly known as Sawada Nana, Tsu's mother. She is also my Mist. The Blonde man is Matou Kariya, my Cloud. Beside him is Servant Saber Lancelot, my primary Lightning. He is the shard of Lancelot of the Round Table. I'll tell you about the Grail Wars later."

Giotto nodded.

"Fon, my storm and the current Storm Arcobaleno and his partner Lichi. Verde, my secondary Lightning and also an Arcobaleno is still on the labs. If you asked nicely, he _might_ make you a body since I gave him the recipe of Homunculi dolls. Anyways, here is my little brother Kyouya and our younger sister Sakura formerly known as a Tohsaka."

" _ **Hmm, you sure is influential, huh?"**_

"I did not plan on collecting them, actually. But who cares? They are now my family and I would kill anyone foolish enough to strip them away from me.''

"Boss, you do remember that reincarnations needed some filed paperwork, right?" one of the Reapers hanging on the house reminded, making Giotto yelp in shock.

"I'll message Sorella later but please prepare those papers just in case."

"Okay Boss ~~"

"Anyhow, a certain Magizoologist called earlier . . . asking if the slot for the Emerald Sanctuary is still open." Lancelot commented.

" Tell him he is very welcomed to visit this Christmas. I knew for the fact he is bored out of his mind talking to those idiots. Any Golden Jerk spotted yet?" Hadrian sat down on his chair as Tsuna did not want to let go as of yet. He always sat between Kyouya and Sakura anyway.

"Nothing as of yet." Fon answered. "But do remember that what you did is very foolish . . "

"Indeed, erasing his memories is foolish but I do not have any choice! I just hope the glitch would allow me to summon Enkidu. I am not above to send them gift wrapped to Gilgamesh."

"Yeah, right, use his dear best friend as a bait. . ." Kariya shook his head in disbelief. "Have I told you, you are insane?"

"This week? Five times already."

"Nii-san, are you still going to attend Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.

"You know, I need to. "

"I hate boarding school."

The adults hid their snickers.

Dinner is a loud affair. Kariya likes to have meals like this because they are full of happiness unlike when Zouken is still alive. Hadrian made sure that they killed the old worm and send some video to the Einzbern Clan and to the Clock Tower.

Actually . . .

"Hadrian, there is something bugging me. . ."

"Hmm? Oh, thanks for reminding me about Rita Skeeter. What is it?" the boy asked as he feed Tsuna with some vegetables.

"Why is that for these past years, we are not visited even once by Zelretch?"

Everyone stared at Hadrian even Giotto.

The pre-teen blinked. "You never felt the Anti-Zelretch ward in Namimori? That was the first ward I placed on town an hour after I smuggled Kariya and Sakura here."

"Ahh,"

Giotto stared at them in disbelief. His face is torn between asking who the hell Zelretch is and if it would be worth knowing.

''Giotto-san, there are thing that you should not bother to know if you want your sanity to be intact." Fon commented as he took a sip of his tea.

" _ **I believe I would follow your advice."**_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The kids piled up on Hadrian's bed that night. He would be visiting every weekend through, to hell with the Headmaster's insistence on that matter.

Hadrian already knew how to Shadow Warp so the goat cannot follow him.

The next morning, he suffered upon the clinginess of his Guardians.

"You do know that I had a cellphone, right? Flamed and prana powered courtesy of Verde?"

"We know but we are so going to miss you, Hadrian." Mitsu said as she hugged him.

"Mitsu, your chest is suffocating me."

The said brunette pouted but let him go.

Currently, Hadrian is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the Hogwarts jumper and black slacks along a pair of black dress shoes. His black tie is pressed on his shirt partnered with his black cloak coat with feather piping.

On his waist is his charmed bag where all of his important items are stored. It was charmed to only allow him, Kyouya, Sakura and Tsuna to open and removed it on his person.

"Are you ready to send and create havoc and chaos on Magical England?" Minister Hibiki asked.

"I would gladly send pictures and other blackmail paraphernalia, Hibiki-san."

The said woman burst into unholy cackling.

It is no secret that several members of ICW hated Albus Dumbledore seeing on what the hell Hogwarts had fallen through. The once top one school became the laughing stock of every international school. Add to the fact he goes around trying to redeem worst people like rapist and pedophiles (cough Death Eaters cough) makes him part of their shit list.

There are some reasons Second Chances are given.

So when Hadrian appeared on the Japanese Ministry of Magic carrying a thick letter of approval from the other universe Minister of magic, Hibiki immediately sink her claws upon the Master of Death and England's Savoir.

The same boy that would rather watch those pathetic WORMS burn on the very ground, cackling in glee.

Hadrian glance on is wrist watch.

"All right, it's ten. I need to go."

"Nii-san, please be careful." Sakura kissed his cheek.

"Of course. I will call later tonight." Hadrian pet her hair so is Tsuna's. His green eyes landed to Kyouya. "Kyouya, I will leave you the responsibility to protect both Tsuna and Sakura. Do not hesitate to use Kiyohime if someone on the other side tried to kill you."

"Hn."

"Same to you, Sakura-chan."

"Yes. ."

And . . this is the reason Hibiki loves this brat. Lord Redford Hadrian _do not_ think twice on dealing a pest in a . . .permanent . . .manner of speaking.

"Tsu-kun will be waiting for your call, Rai-kun." Tsuna said as he hugged the two way diary given to him.

"Of course. . . be good on your teachers and your training okay?"

"Hai! I promised to be good so I could join Kyouya-nii and Sakura-nee in protecting our family!"

Hibiki continued to cackle in glee.

Hadrian rolled a piece of newspaper and whack the woman on the head much to the horror of Fon and Mitsu.

"Ignoring that woman in distinguish age . . ." Kariya and Lancelot immediately abandoned their Boss/Sky " . .I need to go."

"Come back here, Brat! You are much older than me so calling me old makes kettle call pot black!"

"Dear, at _least,_ I do not look in my real age."

"POTTER!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **King Cross Station,**

Hadrian looked around the place. It's been too long since he took a step in here.

 _I never knew I missed attending Hogwarts. . . my first home. However, I already made my new home back in Namimori. . ._

Adjusting his hood, he entered platforms 9 and 10. He just took a tentative step when he felt a very familiar magical signature.

A loud clang silence everyone at platform nine three quarters.

"You are late, Bossu," Caiden commented as Hadrian blocked Senbonsakura. Taking a leap, he smiled.

"You insane bastard, you never told me you are Neville!" Hadrian shouted as they ignored the other students –mainly the New bloods—who are watching the swordplay fascinatedly.

"I have forgotten, okay?! Its been so many years!"

"That's hardly an excuse, Moron!" He twisted and send Caiden a swift kick on the stomach who did a wonderful execution of backflips in order to gain his balance. "I send those blasted Banana minions so you do not have any excuse for not calling me!"

"And got roped dealing with those paper works? Nu uh! This is my vacation so no working! All I would make are my school works and none of those Files that multiple by seven thousands by second!"

"Wrong answer, Moron!" Hadrian twirled Kuroyukihime before holding her with both hands. "Tell me . ."

"A certain goat is watching me." Caiden admitted as Senbonsakura shattered, returning on his body. "It's annoying. He even tried to seal me."

The Master of Death allowed his Zanpakuto to vanished.

"We will talk about that later. ." he smirked and lend his hand. "Redford Peverell."

Caiden raised an eyebrow but accept it.

"Neville 'Caiden' Longbottom. Nice to see ya again, Bossu."

"Indeed, Minion."

Augusta Longbottom did not know if she would weep or accept this.

Alice and Frank Longbottom just stared in shock.

"What did just happened?"

"Anyway," Caiden pulled the hood away from his best friend's head revealing his black hair. "Who names their son after a car?''

Hadrian's eyebrow twitch.

"A certain white haired chocolate addict named Ameryst."

"Figures." Then the sandy blonde paused. "Banana Minions?"

"My R and D department manage to recreate those terrors. I tell you, they are very terrifying good in their jobs." Hadrian pulled his cellphone and gave it towards Caiden who burst out laughing.

"I want one of those and your Red fishes!"

"They are computer viruses, Caiden."

"But they looked like you!"

Well, it was true since the Red Fish is a chibi Hadrian wearing a red colored fish costume swimming around the screen cozily.

Hadrian rolled his eyes as Caiden pulled him towards his Godparents.

"Dad, Mom! Remember Harry?"

" _This_ is Harry?" Frank asked in disbelief. "The aura you are flaring says you are older. My name is Frank and this lovely woman is my wife, Alice."

Hadrian let out a serene smile before kneeling in one knee and kissing the top of Alice' palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet such lovely woman who is my Godmother." He immediately and gently let her hand go before standing up and accepting Frank's hand. "You're lucky to have her, Godfather."

Frank wiggle his eyebrows as Alice is still shocked on how very gentleman her godson is.

"I know . . ."

"Speaking of Godfathers. . ." Caiden looked at his boss. "Did you have the dog yet?"

Hadrian paused then paled.

" **I'M THE WORST godson ever!"**

"Ah . . . he did forgotten." Death muttered as Hadrian whipped his cellphone out and start barking orders to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban in the earliest possibility.

Should he tell him that Black is off limits of the Dementors and only waiting for trial?

Staring at the chaos he did, Caiden shrug his shoulders.

Naah.

After the call and waving goodbyes at the Longbottom Family, Hadrian and Caiden entered the Hogwarts Train. They immediately warded their chosen compartment with anti-nuisance ward.

Basically, its an intention ward coupled with notice me not charm. Anyone with ill intent and very annoying will be repelled by the ward.

"So, how was your four oh so peaceful years?" Caiden asked as he sat on the couch.

Hadrian smirked as he sat down elegantly. Snapping his fingers, various of snacks appeared on the table in front of them.

"Wonderful, Caiden."

The next an hour and half is spend of Hadrian talking Caiden's ear off especially about his 'Fluffy Bunny', making Death almost gag watching his Boss swoon over the boy.

If Hadrian is not head over heels in love with Tsuna, he would eat his remembrall.

"Oi, stop it! I knew you loved the Tuna so much! Geez. . . smitten much?" Caiden rolled his eyes. "Now I know you are very busy these past four years. Anyhow, good thing you found Claire. Our work would be much lighter."

"My Sky is still open for A Sun." his best friend commented.

Caiden did not answer but allowed his flames to come out. His Sun flames playfully tap Hadrian's own Winter before he felt a snap on his soul.

The Death partner let his tense shoulders snag down as he giggled because of the sudden rush of harmony.

"Fuck!"

"Enneverate!" Hadrian shouted, forgetting about his weird effect on the newly harmonize Guardian.

He also made them Flame Drunk as if they drunk a whole barrel of Asgardian Mead.

"Caiden! Wake up! I'm sorry! Caiddddeeeeennnn!"

"Stop shouting, Moron!" Caiden kicked him on the stomach as Hadrian laughingly moved away. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Harmony."

"Damn you, Redford!"

So, the two idiots rambled.

The train ride towards Hogwarts is very peaceful. The ward made every nuisance go back wherever they came from. The only one who found them is the Trolley Lady.

Arriving at Hogsmead, they were greeted by Hangrid who Hadrian glared.

The half giant wisely avoided him.

"What was that?"

"The moron decided to destroy the door of my hotel room at midnight even I already replied to Professor McGonagall that I could do my business alone." Hadrian answered, adjusting his eyeglasses.

"You could have just fixed it."

"I was staying in muggle hotel, Caiden."

Caiden wince. "Oh, Statue of Secrecy."

Several purebloods who heard them let out a sneer on Hangrid. On the boat, they are joined by Hermionie Granger and Daphne Greengrass.

"Hmm? Seahorse?" Hermionie asked staring at the cute creature Hadrian is cuddling.

"Correct. However, only sexually assaulted could see them." Daphne answered.

Three stared at him.

"Redford Hadrian . . . is there something you want to tell me and who was that?" Caiden asked sweetly.

"No one raped me, Idiot. You know Peverells had this annoying ability to see creatures whoever they are. Specially allow others to see them as long as I held them." His green eyes glance on them In a very bored manner. "Well, there was three attempts last year but they are now decorating an alley."

"Y-You killed them?! You should have called the police!" Hermionie exclaimed.

"The one who attempted to rape us is a policeman, Ms. Granger. If I did not do that, my sister and I would be defiled." Hadrian allowed the seahorse back to the water. "The world is not black and white, Hermionie. Its only gray. I would love to destroy that rose tinted glasses you are still wearing so no one can manipulate you. Adults usually do that especially if they saw how naïve you are."

"But—But . ."

"Peverell is correct, Granger. We will be in a middle of a war soon, do not worry, we will help you. . . since the idiots did not give any New bloods the book of Etiquette _that_ was mandatory to have." Caiden pulled out a thick book from his pouch and gave it to the brown haired girl. "And asked Ms. Greengrass on what to do on your hair. Potions can tame that unless you hair is like Redford's,"

They all stared at the very messy hair of Hadrian as a lone lock of hair made itself alive and wag itself like a dog tail.

"Red, what the fuck?!"

"That was called Ahoge and I feel like it."

"Metamorphagus?" Daphne.

"Yup. My Grandmother is a Black."

"Hmm. . ."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Arriving at Hogwarts' doors, Hadrian and Caiden sneak a glance on their surroundings. The two best friends wanted to make sure Dumbledore would not sink his manipulative claws upon Hermionie again since on their first life, the brunette is spelled and potion-ed that it caused her death.

Potion Poisoning.

The Sorting Ceremony is quite fast on the boys taste. The only difference is that Caiden is placed into Slytherin as the very first Longbottom in two hundred years. Hermionie is placed in Ravenclaw and Daphne is back in Slytherin.

Hadrian, however, rolled his eyes when it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called.

He walked towards the Sorting Hat as whispers erupt on the Great Hall. He could see that the Headmaster is leaning to place him immediately to Gryffindor to mold him on his plans.

 _Huh, not happening._

Arriving on the stool, he flared a bit of his flames and a tiny bit of killing intent making everyone shut _the fuck up._

"Professor McGonagall, it appears that you haven't heard it. My name is now Redford Hadrian Peverel, and I would love to be called as such," The young Lord bowed his head politely.

"Very well, Mr. Peverel." The Deputy Headmistress pursed her lips but amusement filled her eyes. "I apologize for my mistake."

"Apology accepted, Milady." The Hat—Saphoro is placed on his head.

" _Slytherin! And may the Gods help whoever insane enough to manipulate you, Young Master!"_ Saphoro let out an evil cackle that send shivers of dread to every student, minus to Caiden who is laughing in amusement.

"Of course," Hadrian took off the Artifact and gave it to the Deputy Headmistress. "I promise _PLENTY_ of amusement later on."

Turning his back, his open black robes now have its green trims as the Slytherin Crest is now on his left chest pocket. Facing the crowd,

"My name is Redford Hadrian Peverel, Hogwarts. Let me clear this, my old name might be Harry James Potter but he is not me. I am no one's Poster Child or pawn in a unfair game of chess. I am calling the Neutral side. I do not care what is your blood status or who are you. In my eyes, you are human who bleeds red blood." Green eyes wander on each table. "However, I will retaliate if one of my Family is hurt. Caiden—I mean Neville Longbottom, Ms. Hermionie Granger and Ms. Daphne Greengrass is part of my Famiglia. I hope none of you are idiotic enough to insult them especially from the Pureblood fraction." Hadrian let out a serene smile. "That's all, thank you."

Thunderous applause is been given to him by the Neutral fractions (mainly Hufflepuffs).

"Saying that would shake everyone, Red." Caiden commented as Hadrian sat between him and Daphne.

"Well, I do not care. I would be no one's pawn." The young lord answered as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "And I am already staking claim on my future Minions."

"Peverel, I am not your Minion." Daphne told him.

"Oh, you will be. I still needed my Future Head of Fashion Department of Emerald Sky Corp."

The blonde froze before glaring.

"Explain. Now."

Hadrian let out an amused smile before pulling a thick brown envelope from his inside pocket. Daphne took it

"Please read that. I will be waiting for your answer by the end of the month. Feel free to call your Family Solicitors."

"Just to be clear, is there any marriage contracts here?"

"No. I have a Betrothal and Marriage Contract ready. There is no way I will marry someone in Magical England. Too much interbreeding." They ignored the rest of the sorting and the Headmaster's speech. The other Slytherins studied him. "Ah, before I forgot, please check the food first. You may not know but someone might be potioning you. Better be careful."

Everyone followed his advice so they saw that half of the food are layered with Potion so is their silverware.

Caiden looked at Hadrian. "Any food there?"

Instead of answering, Hadrian banished the contents of the table and pulled out a large picnic basket from one of his pockets.

"We are having Japanese for Dinner."

"Finally!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore watched the Slytherin table where Harry is sorted. The twinkle of his eyes dimmed when the said boy is happily eating with Longbottom and Greengrass.

A boy from the light family and a girl from the dark. Harry also announced he is Neutral.

That won't do. Harry is supposed to be in Gryffindor like his parents was and be his weapon against Tom. He was supposed to befriend the Weasly Boy and marry his sister.

All of his plans are thrown on the window. He wonder where he had gone wrong? Did the Dursleys did not do what he asked?

Albus will visit them later. It would not be good if Tom would not be defeated by the Boy Who Lived.

After all, it's for the Greater Good.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, The Head of Slytherin House, Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape narrowed his eyes upon his Slytherins. Indeed he is curious why they are eating Japanese food of all things while the rest of the school is eating what the House elves served.

Oh, except for Ms. Granger in Ravenclaw who is happily munching some Onigiri.

Standing up, Severus appeared behind the Slytherin table, more specifically, behind one Potter—

"My name is Peverell, Professor. Mom told me you loved Salisbury Steak like Tsu." The said menace looked up on him, holding a plate of the said steak.

"Lily is dead, Mr. Peverell."

"I know. . . but when Mom is bored she usually visits me, anytime, anywhere. Sure, being a ghost is annoying but she and Giotto would go around watching us." Hadrian shrug his shoulders as he ate his ramen. "I am still debating if I would just sign the resurrection papers or turn her into another Homunculi."

"Redford, those requires too many papers triplicated and signed one by one and I knew myself you hated paperwork." Caiden inserted as Severus sat down and joined them. "And I still need to see the hard copy of the Fuyuki Fire Incident four years ago."

"I did them myself, moron. You do not need to rub it."

"You destroyed half of the city AND you are not there personally!"

"They are supposed to die anyway! With one survivor from the fire!"

"You could have just contained that Avenger for Heaven's sake!"

"As long as I do not have them then no."

"I got lost there." Daphne commented, stopping the boys from arguing.

"Oh, its nothing. Just the paperwork about the deaths in Fuyuki Fire, ignoring the massacre and kidnapping of Children by Servant Caster. Speaking of which, I want the souls of that fucker Tohsaka and Zouken!" Hadrian answered.

"Last time I check, Gabriel joined Alistar torturing those idiots in Hell and when Sorella is bored." Caiden drank his tea. Then paused. "Are we really talking about work in our vacation?"

"well, it was my fault sparking inquiry. Anyways, none of them understood what the hell we are talking about."

Even Snape blinked in confusion.

Hadrian let out an amused laugh.

"It seems our Head of House manage to get confused with our talk, Caiden."

"We used to speak like that so even the other servants go crazy even Sorella!" Both Caiden and Hadrian burst out laughing.

Daphne sigh.

"I believe, let just leave them alone."

"Wahh, Daphne is learning!"

"Longbottom, I did not give the permission to call me in my first name!"

Hadrian watched his fellow Slytherin s then raised his goblet.

"For the school year!"

"Aye!"

Much to the horror of a certain Headmaster, Hadrian is starting to revive the very first magical Mafia.

 _ **The Inverno Famiglia.**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A week later,**

"Hey, I'm home." Hadrian stepped out of his portal in the middle of the living room.

"Rai-kun!" Tsuna happily greeted the older boy. "Welcome home!"

"Hello, Tsu, how's your week?" the young Lord asked as he took the brunette's hand.

"Good! Mama and Tsu went out two days ago. However, a man came to us calling Mama darling and I tuna fishy," Tsuna frowned cutely. "Mama kicked him so hard in the balls as Kyo-nii bit him to death!"

"Iemitsu, huh? What did Giotto do when he heard about it?"

"Papa said Uncle Verde is almost finished doing his body. Once finished, he would go to Italy to knock some sense on the Ninth!"

Hadrian blinked as he opened the door.

"Papa?"

"Hadrian, welcome home." Giotto turned towards Hadrian from his current chess with Lancelot.

"Thank you, I'm home." The young lord answered as the Blood wards hummed. "I see you now have your body."

Vongola Primo let out a laugh.

"Indeed. I never thought I would missed being alive." Tsuna ran towards the Italian and sat on his lap.

"And raiding the ref." Lancelot added in a deadpan voice.

Hadrian shook his head on amusement. "It is no secret that Zio had a sweet tooth that we share with him, Lance. Also, we had enough food to spare." Joining the them, Holly served him some snack. "Thank you, Holly."

"You're welcome, Young Master. Also, welcome home." The House elf answered before popping away.

"And . . . that was the reason I always wanted to go home." Hadrian poured himself some tea. "How's your week?''

"Peachy. Ah, Kyouya and Sakura cleaned a local yakuza somewhere called Momokyokai. Those two had a new secretary name Kusakabe Tetsuya." Lancelot said.

"Oh? Kyouya works fast. In the other timeline, he built the DC before he entered Middle School." Hadrian took a sip of his tea. "And he was twelve by then."

"Those two were bored. To be honest, I felt that Alaude is been reborn into two." Giotto admitted.

"Zio, technically the Decimo are basically your clones. Generic throwback, to be honest." The young lord pointed out. "I think I would take a walk in Italy sometime. I hope I could catch Deamon-san by then."

"Well, I would love to have a talk with him about that . . ."

Tsuna leaned and took the fork with cake and eat it.

"Anyways, where is Sakura and Kyouya, ? I belief Fon is in China for Business so is Mitsu. How about Claire?" Hadrian asked.

"Claire is in Emerald, having a meeting. Kyouya and Sakura are in their new hideout, decorating it. Tsuna wanted to go but they are not sure if it is safe yet. You know my cute little boy is still a bit clumsy." Giotto answered as he hugged Tsuna who giggled.

Hadrian watched them amusedly.

Later that night after dinner, Hadrian appeared on Giotto's room.

"Hadrian?"

''Here." The raven gave him a thick folder which Giotto opened.

The Italian's jaw dropped.

"Hadrian!"

"You are a much better father than Iemitsu, Zio. Talk to Claire, I know she won't refuse it. Also, the two of you are practically clones of each other, so you being Tsu-kun's father isn't farfetched especially when the DNA results would be needed." Hadrian smiled at Giotto. "Also, I would love Tsu to grow up with two parents unlike me . . "

Giotto, for the very first time, _really_ looked at the boy in front of him.

Hadrian . . Hadrian feels old. How old, he does not have any idea but the sheer power he wields is dangerous . . . and protective towards the people he considered as family. He is possessive towards his family and would not hesitate to kill whoever endanger them.

"Who are you exactly, Hadrian?" he asked softly.

Bright emerald green eyes glowed with power.

"My name is Redford Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black-Peverel, this worlds Master of Death."

Giotto let out a small laugh laced with disbelief. That makes sense! The Reapers hanging out of the House, several cloaked figures visiting –more likely reporting, the very easy way of his resurrection.

"How could I missed it is beyond me! Alaude would have my head for this mishap!"

"Not really. Also, half of the time they even forgot that I am not a normal wizard anyway." Hadrian shrug his shoulders. "Are you okay? I do not want you to die again. Not yet since I want you to walk Tsu on the altar."

"Please remember that my son is six! Its too early for wedding plans! Nooo! My Beloved Tsuna!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ha** drian met Kusakabe Tetsuya the very next day. The Young Lord just pat the other boy on the head and told him to take care of his Little Hatchlings, Tsuna included before visiting the new hideout personally.

He left after placing wards on the said hang out.

On his walks, he found Iemitsu making a scene in front of Giotto and Tsuna.

". . .Tsunayoshi is my son! Let him go, you Mist User!" he heard him.

"I am afraid you are accusing the wrong person, Mister. I am not a Mist User." Giotto held Tsuna on his chest a bit tighter. "And if you are telling the truth, why does your own son deny your paternity, hm?"

"He is just confused! Give him back!"

"Tsunayoshi is not a toy to be given back, Iemitsu Sawada." Vongola Primo's frost blue eyes turned amber, signaling his temper. " _You_ lost your son the very day _you_ sealed him. _Your_ negligence caused him two painful months where his harmony went insane! Those two months Nana went batshit crazy trying to contact you but since _you_ gave false information on your _ex-wife_ made her decision to leave you. It is _your_ own fault you lost your family!"

The CEDEF Head looked like he is been slapped by a fish repeatedly before the idiot did an _idiotic move._

He flared his flames _in a public_ place.

"How . . foolish." Hadrian spoke as he rebuff the Sky Flames Iemitsu is flaring. Giotto made sure his sky flames wrapped upon Tsuna so he would be safe from the burn, ignoring himself.

The raven already placed some wards so no one took notice of them flaring their flames in public.

"Zio Vincent, that was reckless. Next time cover even yourself. Tsuna would cry if he saw you are hurt." Hadrian went straight to Black Hyper Dying Will Mode where instead of whitish orange flames on his forehead, he had _pure black_ with the wisp of purple and green.

Before Iemitsu could wrap what happened, Hadrian took him back inside the Complex underground where the training room is.

"For trying to hurt my Uncle and fiancé, I will make you suffer to death." A soft giggle escaped his lips.

 **.**

 **Iron Fort, Italy**

Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola paled at the sight in front of him.

Iemitsu, the head of CEDEF is tied and placed inside of a briefcase, half dead with a note.

 _ **Dear Vongola,**_

 _ **Please rein that idiot, would you? He tried to take what was MINE that HE LOST because of HIS own carelessness. Tsunayoshi Ichihara and Nana Ichihara are MINE to protect, TO cherish and make sure they are HAPPY.**_

 _ **The Cub is now very happy on his new father figure, who MADE SURE he is happy and LOVED. A father that ALWAYS been there for him and DOES NOT THROW HIM ON THE FUCKING AIR WITHOUT CATCHING HIM!**_

 _ **How could you not notice that Mongrel is an Inverted Sky is beyond me. I would never really bothered with this if Iemitsu is a good father. I could turn blind eye on not visiting his family IF he called even twice a week, however Nana told me he never did.**_

 _ **You knew the last straw? The SEAL. Yes, capitalize. I do not know what the fuck you are thinking granting the request of this moron. Vongola Primo banned that fucking Seal for a reason! That seal DOES NOT, I repeat DOES NOT cover Sky Attraction! You almost make Tsunayoshi cripple with a broken self-esteem growing up. He is active for Alaya's sake!**_

 _ **Have you gone senile?!**_

 _ **Step out of the line again, Timoteo, I would not hesitate to send a very ANGRY Vongola Don's Soul in Iron Fort. Or, I think . . I shall call for a very specific Blood fued. AFTER ALL, you came from Secundo's Line, NOT of Primo's, right? However, I would not do it unless you provoke me again . .**_

 _ **Like, perhaps. . . sending Young Xanxus into an . . experimental cryo just to 'cool' him down, so to speak.**_

 _ **I am very thorough on my promises, Vongola Nono. I hope you would be intelligent enough not to cross me.**_

 _ **So long,**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Hadrian Peverel**_

 _ **Inverno Decimo.**_

Timoteo's hand trembled in fear after reading the letter. **INVERNO DECIMO** _ **. .**_ _dio mio_. . he did not know that particular Mafia Famiglia is still alive!

And Iemitsu accidentally angered the Don.

Sending the CEDEF head on the infirmary, Timoteo is shaken to the core. He not only lost the hidden heir and his grandson to booth, he is now also in a thin line upon the Inverno Decimo. He hoped this would not reach his mother, Daniella.

He whimpered at the very thought if the two met.

This . .. Hadrian point blank to him to never allow Iemitsu back or lay a hand upon Xanxus. How he knew the young Varia Head is beyond him but that tells him he had _rats_ inside the house.

In house cleaning is needed, ASAP.

He just hope the Inverno Famiglia would not do this again.

 **.**

"Nii-san, why did you used a portkey on one of your old trunks?" Sakura asked while they are having Dinner.

"Ah, that? I just . . returned something on its owner with a pretty note to make sure it won't be lost again." Hadrian answered as he pat her now black hair. It seems that the Blood adoption returned a bit of her Tohsaka looks.

"Oh, I see."

The adults exchange looks as Hadrian nodded, meaning they would talk once the kids are tucked to bed. Tsuna is still a bit shaken being placed on the middle of a Sky Dominance even if the green eyed boy manage to block most of it so is Giotto.

"That does mean the annoying Lion is out of our territory?'' Kyouya asked.

"Correct. And if his senile Boss still have his intelligence even if it was heavily watered down, he would make sure to follow MY rules." He answered, watching the little seed that grew into a wonderful Lily flower inside his tea. "The Inverno Famiglia's motto is _Always loyal_. Same to the Crystal Motto."

"Family Protects each other, whatever creature they are."

Both Kyouya and Sakura shared a look before shrugging. One of the Adults would explain it later to them, highly edited of the cursed words that they could understand. All they knew is that their older brother is very angry even it is now cooling down a bit. They knew Iemitsu tried to snatch Tsuna but they knew it all rooted back on the Seal chapter.

Iemitsu basically ripped Tsuna's newly grown wings crippling him, so to speak. Kyouya Knew, he damn well knew that both Hadrian and Zio Giotto would never forgive Iemitsu and Timoteo for that stunt.

Serves them right.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Hadrian's** __first year in Hogwarts is a quiet one. Ignoring the Troll incident where Ronald Weasly insulted Hermionie being a Know-it-all, nothing worth mentioning.

About the troll? Let just say . . . Professor Snape is very busy experimenting for new types of salves.

The Professors loved him, even Filnch. Hadrian made sure to have friends in all houses and basically snatched Percy Weasly to be trained as one of his international supervisors that he would throw to Kariya's way.

First things first. . .

"Peverel, what is this for?" The Prefect asked, holding seven language potions.

"Instead of try to make place in a place that would call you 'Weatherby' and already appointed you as a bloodtraitor because of the idiocy of your ancestor, I have decided to sink my claws on you. Those Language Potions would make you learn foreign languages easier. Unlike this mongrels that unfortunately surrounds us, _I_ knew talent when I saw one." Hadrian explained as he pulled a similar thick envelope which Daphne already signed after the Greengrass Solicitors and Head of Family basically tore it around. "Read that and tell me your answer once you returned. Drag your brother. .William. . to checked it. My company caters both Muggle and Magical World . . so . . you do not need to worry."

"Thank you, Peverel. May I know what is the name of your company?"

Hadrian smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I haven't told you? It's Emerald Sky Corporation!"

The Emerald Sky Corporation grew wonderfully for the past four years. The once trash company is now one of the most powerful. Thanks to the whole family that they are flourishing.

Add to the fact Hadrian basically used and accepted New Bloods, Squibs and Half-bloods that fled or thrown by their pureblood families. His CEO, Mitsu, have no qualms on accepting ANYONE as long as they could do the job.

"Ah, Hadrian!" Sanguini, the Head Of the Vampire Clan in England greeted the young lord as he bypassed the wards inside Hogwarts and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Hello, Sanguini-san. How are you this fine morning?" Hadrian blinked, already used at being a stuff toy by the Vampire King.

"I feel wonderful, dear nephew! Have I told you I basically adopted you in the family after you gave those shitty Elders a piece of your mind? They haven't poke their noses on our business since then!"

"I actually choke my coffee when Gringotts send me a letter about that. . ."

Wasn't that a sight to see . . . The epitome of cool, calm and collected Lord of House of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel choking his morning coffee when he read the missive from Gringotts.

Sanguini just let out a laugh, ignoring the wary looks the Professors send on his way.

Speaking of Professors. . . .

His blood red eyes landed on the dark beauty glaring at him. Ahh, what a wonderful human . . He would be so beautiful if he is not scowling at him however. . .

"Zio, Professor Snape WOULD NOT be part of your playthings." Hadrian whispered harshly. "he suffered enough and he is part of MY Family!"

"Oh ho. . . is he? Then, I would need your blessing to court him then?" The glare layered with such potent Killing Intent made him pause. "Alright, alright. . . "

Hadrian does not look convinced but he allowed the boy to snatch the back of his robes and suffer the indignity being dragged away from the great hall.

 **Slytherin Common Rooms,**

"Mr. Potter—"

Hadrian rolled his eyes but did not removed his eyes on the book he is reading. The Headmaster is **repeatedly** told that he is not responding on the name Potter anymore but the senile old goat isn't listening.

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned.

"Mr. Peverel." The boy finally looked up.

"Yes, Headmaster? Is there something wrong?"

"Indeed. I do want to know why someone of _his station_ ," The goat motioned the sleeping Vampire King that used the boy's lap as his pillow. "Is here and known of you."

"Actually, Zio Snguini is bored out of his mind so he decided to visit. It is not my fault if your wards is too weak to stop him. And the reason why I knew him?" Hadrian gave him a serene smile he learned from Fon.

(The look that several Mafia would irritate them to no end)

"It is none of your business since it is a _**Family**_ business. Last time I check, you are just a Headmaster while I am the Head of my House."

Several Slytherin's hid their snickers when they heard the unofficial _Shadow King_ of Slytherin House. Sure, Draco Malfoy is their Prince but they knew who really holds the power behind the scenes.

"But my boy-," he was cut off.

"I am not your boy or anything, Headmaster. You know, I just noticed something . . " Hadrian glanced on Caiden who brandish his newly brought camera. "You had been meddling. First, you stick yourself to Grindelward who was your ex-lover. After him, you went to Voldemort so became a Dark Lord just to make you leave him alone. And now. . . please answer me. . Are you planning into turning me to be the very next Dark Lord once Voldemort perish? Be careful, twice is a coincidence but trice is a pattern. . . Headmaster . ." He turned back on his book. "Also, I do not prefer older men like my sisters."

Since he is not looking, Caiden went wild snapping pictures of the look of pure horror (and disgust from the students) of Albus. Hadrian ousted his preference and called him gay pedophile in front of the purebloods.

Homosexuality is not frowned by the Purebloods per se. As long one of them would produce a heir, (and keep it discreet) no one is wiser.

But since Hadrian drew a rather. . concerning . . . pattern. . You could say this will be immediately reported to the Old families.

The Headmaster immediately fled.

"You little bastard." Sanguini commented, earning a laugh from Hadrian.

"What? He had it coming!"

"You basically told them that _he_ is after you and calling him pedophile."

"Oh come on, don't you see the pattern? He and Grindelward are lovers. After he dueled the prick, he ran after Voldemort and now he is focusing his _attentions_ towards me. Now, tell me, am I wrong?!"

"Eww!" The Slytherins commented. "Stop giving us nightmares, Dammit!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hadrian pocketed the Philosophers Stone and escaped on the chamber. He planned on giving the stone to Sakura as a Christmas gift. No one knew he slipped back in the castle since they knew he is back on Japan.

The senile old goat did not want him to leave the castle however since he is emancipated and an adult in the eyes of Mundane and Magical community; he had no say on it.

Add to the fact HE IS registered as a Japanese Citizen to booth and already passed his OWLS and NEWTS Exams. In short, Hadrian ONLY entered Hogwarts out of sheer boredom and to snatch the gems in there.

Mainly, the future DA minus Ronald.

Speaking of Ronald Weasly, the said redhead bitched and moaned on why he employed his brother Percy and not him.

 _Flashback,_

" _Harry, mate!"_

 _Cue on eye roll. Hadrian already had an automatic reaction when Ronald is in vicinity. Caiden and Daphne really pitied their Boss for this kind of misfortune._

 _The green eyed boy glance on them before continuing their trek on the library._

" _HARRY!" Ronald grab his left arm, stopping him from his tracks._

" _My name . . . is Redford Hadrian. I did not gave you any permission to buddy-buddy me." Hadrian glared at him. "State your affairs and leave me be."_

" _Mate! Why do you speak like that! Also, Percy is such a stuck up prefect! Why did you even brought him those language things! Its not like he would use it!"_

" _Ronald, first of all, unhand me. Second, I am not your friend or mate. Third, Percival is one of my employees. As their employer, it is my job to help him flourish while working on me. Finally," Hadrian glared at him. "it is none of your business."_

 _Flashback ends_

Hadrian let out a suffering sigh before returning home.

Not before kidnapping a certain Potion Master for Christmas.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **New Year,**

"Hadrian, for the love of Merlin, can you please allow me to borrow one of your Scrolls about Vampire Wards?" Severus asked three weeks after the school term started.

"Are you using it for a certain King or Apostle?"

"For your Annoying Uncle."

Hadrian blinked and stared at him. "Zio Vincent is not a Vampire!"

Severus frowned.

"Indeed?"

"Yes! He is actually my four times great uncle. And since he is a full soul and not the imprint left upon the Vongola rings, resurrecting him is very easy." Hadrian chuckled in amusement. "What did he do? I thought Zelretch is starting to bother you or you would finally use a ward against Uncle San."

"Technically speaking, It is for Sanguini. That damn bloodsucker won't leave me alone while Vincent Peverel is only annoying when he had his sugar rush."

"I don't know why but that idiot fell head over heels in love with you. Not that I care about my subordinates love lives, it's kinda just annoying when they ran on me spilling their guts out getting drunk with a penchant of singing badly on Karaoke. Last night, Uncle San got drunk he sang a bad rendition of Back street boys. . ."The Young Lord wince so is Severus. "Sure I got plenty of blackmails for that but. . . I am still having nightmares about that. . "

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Tsunayoshi** Ichihara-Peverel is eight when he met a certain Blonde jackass. No, he is not referring on his sperm donor since the man in front of him reeks with arrogance _that_ he could backup. He also have the same commanding aura his Papa Giotto and Rai-kun possess.

"Are you. . . are you perhaps a King?" the fluffy brunet asked.

Ask him how he ends up in in Fuyuki, he had no idea.

Gilgamesh leveled his eye upon the boy.

"You had an eye for Royalty it seems, boy." The King of the heroes spoke. "Tell me, what made you think I am a king?"

"You had the same commanding aura and Charisma like Papa and Rai-kun. Also, you had the means to back up your arrogance . . . like Rai-kun could say if he met you." Tsuna answered truthfully.

"Oh? Boy, tell me the name of this. . Rai-kun."

"Hadrian Peverel!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Year 4**

 **Triwizard Tournament,**

Hadrian's spine went ramrod straight as his Hyper Intuition screamed in warning. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the Goblet of Fire.

These past three years that he attended Hogwarts is quiet. He managed to save the Philosopher's Stone and gave it as a Christmas gift for Sakura, not that the girl knew _what_ it was. He basically snatched Fluffy and send it to a very happy Newt Scamander followed by a newly hatched Norberta now named Miyuki.

Kyouya fell in love with her and barely tolerated Fon around since the two had 'joined custody',

Giotto did not know if he would cry or slam his head on the nearest flat surface especially when a year later, Hadrian brought home a Basilisk. Even Severus almost had gotten a stroke.

Mitsu, Nana and Kariya just glance on the new pets before breaking the Liquor Cabinet. Especially Nana and Giotto when they learned that their little boy _knew_ parseltounge as one of his mate shared abilities.

Lancelot is cackling in amusement so is Verde.

Hadrian manage to destroy three Horcrux as of late. The diadem, the locket that he got at the Black Home when he visited Sirius and Remus when the two haven't decide to visit after a year. Add the cup and the diary. . oh it was four, huh?

Speaking of the old dogs, Hadrian whack the head of the two as he learned that Dumbledore forbid them to visit him. After knocking the two one weekend he visit, he smuggled them to Japan and sign the Papers shoved on his face by a gleeful Hibiki.

Now, Sirius and Remus are being treated and now Tsuna's tutors.

Third year is quiet and now, here is the Triwizard Tournament.

Oh, Quidditch cup? Hadrian was not interested as he hooked his Dogfather's into basketball. He loved that sport when Caiden introduced him on it several millenniums ago.

Different timelines, hello.

As of now, he is waiting for the Champion calling. He knew he might be roped in so before the deadline, he stood up and threw his name inside the Goblet.

Age lines? Pisshh, don't make him laugh.

"How. . . the hell did you do that?" Daphne asked.

"Emancipated thereby I am an adult in the eyes of magic.''

Several students groaned in disbelief.

Hadrian smugly drank his tea on his specialize cup which his adorable bunny gifted on his 'twelfth' birthday with the help of Giotto and Severus. Where the hell did they get a cup with _moving_ and living snake that usually hurling insults at someone randomly makes his day since the _snake_ updated his insults hourly. Especially when poured with high-grade coffee and tea.

"Durmstrang Champion, Victor Krum!" hmm, as expected.

"Beaubaxton Champion, Fleur Delacour!" Annoying Veela . . flaring her allure like it would ensnare him. Is she this annoying on his earlier life?

"No, she's just a bitch first but later warmed up." Caiden answered without looking at his Boss.

"I see,"

The Goblet spit another name which Dumbledore caught.

"Hogwarts Champion . . . Redford Peverel!"

"The cup knew that you are over qualified." Daphne commented.

After being part of Hadrian's Inner Circle, so to speak, armed with _very old_ mind and secrecy spell she had no way to pronounce (Dead language) he told them his secret.

And learned her new friend beside headache.

It was hangover.

"It seems so. But that Cup really resembles the Holy Grail too much for my sanity!" Hadrian admitted.

"Do not jinxs us, Hadrian!" Caiden and Daphne shouted.

As Hadrian stood up, the cup spit another name.

"H-Harry Potter?"

Cue on eye roll.

"Now, that's what I call idiotic." The young Lord commented as he walked towards the dais where the other champions are.

Fleur was the first one who saw him.

"Are they calling us already?"

"No, Ms. Delacour. I am the third Champion." Hadrian answered. "Good evening."

"But you are . . fourteen?" Victor Krum asked.

"I am emancipated, Mr. Krum. I just merely placed my name on the Goblet to see if my Training bore fruit."

His answer is well received by Headmistress Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff.

Since Hadrian already knew the first task (and dabating if he would snatch an egg or three especially on the Chinese Fireball just to see if Fon would have a heart attack) he is only half listening.

And since he was staring at the Goblet, he is the first one to act when it glowed dangerously.

Caiden jumped beside him as both of them brandish their Black Keys set. . not yet calling its blades.

A large pentagram appeared on the Master and Death duo, forcefully pushing Caiden out of the said circle.

"Caiden!" Hadrian shouted as his best friend hit the wall.

Even if he did wanted to come on his aid, whatever power the Goblet is using . . . it held him on his place. Letting out a snarl, Hadrian threw one of the Black keys he is holding.

The said blade flew straight to the Goblet which poured _black blood_ on his person.

Hadrian's screams would cause nightmares upon nightmares upon the student body. Caiden and Daphne stared in horror as the blood covered every inch of their friend and . .

They have nothing to do about it.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am so going to kill whoever had the idea to plant a certain corrupted shard here."** Hadrian promised Darkly as stopped shouting a few moments ago. The hardened goo shattered , destroying his clothing which he immediately restored. His flames cackled dangerously as he stared at the Goblet of Fire.

Which was promptly shattered.

 _Its time for you to call your Servant, Little brother._ Ameryst spoke on his mind. _Also, the King is approaching. It seems the bunny is accidentally gotten lost in Fuyuki._

 _I understand. I could use the energy I manage to purify._ Hadrian pulled out the Rider Class Card and Chaldea who lengthen on his original length.

Which is actually a six feet high staff.

" **Install."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is he serious?! Its three years early!" Caiden exclaimed.

This is one of the downside of an off-duty Death. You only can have bare bones of certain information unless you start bribing a certain mango marshmallow addict (Steven) and a strawberry pickle sandwich maniac. (Ameryst).

" _. . . . From the Seventh Heaven,_

 _Attended by the great words of power,_

 _Come forth from the rings of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

They watched as Hadrian slash his palm open and spread his blood around the magical circle. The Professors and Student body are frozen in their seats and **there** _ **is nothing they could do**_ to stop the Master of Death on his summoning.

Three light orbs appeared in front of him. The first one formed into a well-endowed purple haired woman which made Hadrian wince at the cost of shampoo she will use.

"Servant Rider, Master." The lyrical hiss on her voice is a dead give a way.

"Hello, Rider. Wait for a while, please. I think I also gotten the glitch." Hadrian smiled at Medusa.

The Servant moved towards his side just as the second orb formed into a familiar green haired best friend of a certain jackass.

"Yes!"

Enkidu stifled their giggles seeing and reading their Master's mind.

"Merry met, Master."

"Merry well met indeed!"

But the third one made Hadrian wanted to bang his head on the nearest flat surface.

In front of him is the bane of King Arthur's side when in sugar high.

"Hello! Servant Caster here! Wahh, It's been a while since I visited Hogwarts!"

Because the white haired menace with violet highlights is Merlin. In his twenty five year old body not the old one Dumbledore is portraying.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Caiden exclaimed. "I knew there is a glitch on the system whenever a Potter used that but come on! _This is_ way too OVERKILL!"

The three chibified Servants just blinked innocently upon their Master.

"That's it! I'm going home! See ya next week!" Hadrian threw his hands on the air since Rider, Lancer and Caster turned chibi and now hitching a ride on his self. Rider and Lancer made themselves comfortable on his shoulders while Caster used his head.

No one stopped him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Namimori,**

Hadrian glance the blonde jackass on the living room before breaking his Liquor Cabinet. Pulling one of the oldest Potter Hard drinks from his first life, he opened the cork and poured a generous amount on five shot glasses.

"Rider, please change your clothes. The women might take offence seeing you in that garb even I wanted to see if Giotto would have a heart attack." Hadrian said before taking the shot straight.

"Of course, Master." Rider transformed her dress into a black sweater and beige pants partnered with black flats. Her blindfold is replaced by a pair of clear eyeglasses as her tattoo on the forehead vanished.

"Please call me Hadrian or Red. Or Rai-kun. Your choice. Enkidu, sorry but I will send you as the leash for your best friend. Wreak havoc for all I care but no consuming souls as fuels. I had enough to support the four of you with my prana alone. Also, I am the Master of Death and this is my vacation after twenty millenniums. . . or is it thirty? I lost count."

Gilgamesh raised an elegant eyebrow as Chibi Enkidu practically flew on his lap.

"And what is the catch for returning my precious friend. . . Master of Death?"

"Stop using those kids as your prana source. You knew how precious children first and foremost. The Holy Grail war is just a giant Monkey's paw. It would just unleash Angra Manyu again." Hadrian pinch the bridge of his nose. "The Death toll is a fucking _nightmare_ to deal with and I knew you would better listen to En-chan than me or God forbid Kotomine."

"Then, why did you join the Grail Wars?" Merlin asked, returning in his full size.

"Just for shits and giggles. Also, to avoid the _massive_ paperwork it would wield later on."

"What about those Magicals, Ma—I mean, Hadrian?" Enkidu immediately stop calling him Master when he was shot with a glare.

"Nothing. I already establish I am Neutral. I would only fight back if one of mine is in danger. I have half mind to send Lady Arturia if she was summoned back for this war once again." Hadrian told them. "Anyway, like my sister, I am a walking battery of sorts. So, you four feeding my magic would be beneficial since it stabilize my body, so to speak."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and . . drew some prana from Hadrian. The strongest of Caster Class immediately went high and drunk.

"W-What in the High Heavens was that?!" the rest of the Servants exclaimed as they watched Caster giggling like a lunatic.

Lancelot walk in the living and room and stared at his fellow Servant.

"Looks like he got lucky in a brothel with a bunch of women." The Lord of of the Lake commented.

"The sugar crazed moron did not drew mana in small contents so he feels like sniffing some shabu and cocaine as you see." Hadrian answered in a deadpan voice.

"Are you going to held hostage the rest of this war's servants?"

"I'm just going to unravel the fucking Grail and once the taint is removed, give it to Zelretch. I do not give a flying fuck on that since I could get whatever I want with my two bare hands."

This time, it was Fon who walked on them. The Storm Arcobaleno who had grown as the same age as Hadrian along Verde when they were bonded.

"Hmm, what kind of headache does Rai-kun is sporting to pull one of those Potter Whisky that was the same age as him?"

"Oh, just general nuisance coupled with more morons on everyday suffering." Hadrian waved his hand and drunk straight on the bottle.

Translation; Magical fuck ups.

Good thing the kiddies are banned on the living room as Hadrian placed a ward on the adult's usually drinking place. If they cannot enter, that means the adults are getting shit drunk.

The kiddie ward is placed when Kyouya mistaken an Asgardian mead as juice.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hadrian did not know who pulled out the said Mead later on but seeing even _the Gilgamesh_ sprawled on the sofa dead drunk, cuddling a sleeping Enkidu is a very much fountain of blackmail. Sure, his hangover is killing him but he won't waste such wonderful opportunity.

So what if the two send their Noble Phantasms on him later?

Revenge is so fucking sweet. . .


End file.
